Highschool of the DEAD And Aliens!
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack thought the only problems he would have to deal with in the Zombie Apocalypse would be zombies and his feelings for Saeko Busujima. However, it turns out that his past has returned to kill him, his group of friends, and the rest of life on earth. Can Jack and his friends survive this Zombie and now Alien infested world...? (Rated M for language, gore, and possible situations)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: From Space to Hell**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Alright, so just like my other HOTD story, I've let this one sit for a while, and now I'm going to go through it and edit a few things here and there. I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed before this was updated, because they allowed me to see a few flaws in how it was written before. So, they're the reason that this has been edited even if the way that they phrased it made it sound like they were simply flaming the story.**

**(Although one thing that I changed on my own that was important, as you can see in the tags, was the pairing. The reason for this is because I feel that with these two characters' personalities, they would actually work well together. Don't ask me what I was thinking when I paired Jack with Takagi the first time around, because I don't actually know. Although, it might've had something to do with the fact that I first posted this soon after I stopped updating my other story, which has the OC paired with Takagi…)**

**Also, I'd like suggestions for what to do in this story regarding the alien aspect since I haven't seen any of the films. So, anything about them and what to do would definitely be appreciated. But, I think that I've made you all wait long enough for this chapter to come out, so here's the edited chapter 1!**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

* * *

As I stand on the landing of the stairs that are connected to the outside of the school, I stare out across the empty courtyard, save for the occasional student that walks across it to go from the gym to the school, or vice-versa. The weather is nice at the time, and I sigh before turning around and placing my hands on the railing behind me as I look towards the sky, but end up looking at the bottom of the landing above me.

"God damn this school is boring." I mutter out loud to myself. "Just like my old school." I continue when I think about how boring the last school I had gone to. The only difference is that my previous school had been a boys-only school. "Although I guess an upside to coming here is that at this school there _are_ some cute girls." I reason to myself as I turn around again with a slight smile and see a familiar looking purple haired girl making her way to the gym.

When I see her, I glance at my watch. "Always around the same time." I say with a chuckle. The purple haired girl, Saeko Busujima, had always made her way to the gym at around 1:30 every day that I was out here to see. Today, she'd come walking out at 1:33. Now, I'll admit this much… I'd never worked up the courage to even talk to her. And you'd think with my past… Well, let's just say that talking to her shouldn't have been very hard.

As she walks into the gym and the door closes behind her, I turn back to looking across the rest of the courtyard and think about my class. And more importantly, the teacher of said class. _Any other teacher. I would rather any teacher other than Mr. Shido. _I think to myself in disgust. _I would even rather a teacher that assigns an essay that's due the very next day. _Every_ day._ I add, before I can't take thinking about it anymore, and have to let it off verbally.

"Gah!" I exclaim, and pull at my hair. "Why the hell did I have to get that asshole of a teacher?!" I yell, and just as I'm about to go on a rant to myself about Mr. Shido, I hear the door open, and the sound of footsteps come from the landing above me. _I'll bet anyone a million dollars that I know who's up there_. I think to myself. And I'm proven to be correct when I hear a voice come from above me.

"Cross my heart and hope to die… Yeah right." I hear Takashi mutter.

_Ding-ding-ding! Now, from where and whom do I collect my winnings?_ I ask myself sarcastically as I trudge up the stairs and walk over to stand next to him. We just stand there, staring out across the courtyard for a few minutes, before I decide to break the silence. "The usual?" I ask him. He nods his head in response, and then turns to look at me.

"You?" He asks. I nod my head, and we go back to staring out across the courtyard. A few minutes later, our silent, peaceful mopping session is interrupted by a familiar pink haired genius.

"What are you doing here Stupid?" She asks. Takashi sighs and turns around. I just let them talk out the usual conversation they have where Takagi berates Takashi about being stupid for coming here to mope about the breakup that he and Rei had not that long ago. While they talk about that, my mind wanders off and goes back to thinking about my own problems. And I don't just mean the problems that I have with Mr. Shido as my teacher… After what seems like a few minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, I'm brought back to painstaking reality.

"Oi! Baka! I'm talking to you!" I sigh and turn around to face Takagi.

"What is it 'Oh wise one'?" I ask her. She seems to fume at this.

"Why is it that you two come out here to mope about your little problems?" She asks me. I just sigh.

"Takagi. You wouldn't underst-" I cut myself off when I see Takashi stiffen up at the almost familiar words. "_~Ehem~ _Why do you think Takagi? It's so that we can be away from the crowds. Which, might I add, three _makes_ a crowd." I tell her, trying to put across the fact that we want to be left alone. Takagi turns around with a _~humph!~ _and then goes trudging back into the building.

"Stupid, Stupid. Stupid, Baka." I hear her mutter as the door closes behind her. I sigh along with Takashi, before going back to leaning on the railing and staring out across the courtyard. After a few minutes, I notice a man in a suit walk up to the entrance gate of the school, and start to walk into it over and over again. I turn to Takashi and see him staring into space. I wave a hand in front of his face and bring him back to earth…

"Huh? What is it Jack?" He asks as he looks at me with a confused look from being broken out of his thousand-yard stare.

"Look." I say while gesturing to the man just walking into the gate. He stares at the sight for a few seconds, before he straightens up and scratches the back of his head in confusion.

"Alright, that's just weird. What's up with that guy?" He asks, but doesn't turn to face me when he asks. I shake my head in response to his question, not having an answer at the moment.

"I don't know. But it looks like they're going to find out." I say at I point at the small group of teachers that were heading towards the guy walking into the entrance gate. I could make out Mr. Toshiba, the gym teacher, at the front of the group. I wasn't sure who the female was, but the other guy I recognized as one of the janitors around here.

I got along well with them since we would greet one another in the halls occasionally. In fact, I got along well with most teachers at this school beside Mr. Shido. Anyways, away from my personal life and back to the matter at hand. Mr. Toshiba didn't waste any time when he got to the gate, immediately walking up to the guy, sticking his hand through the gate, and pulling him into the iron bars by his suit.

I watch as Mr. Toshiba starts to yell at the guy, but I'm not able to hear or make out what he's saying despite there being no other sounds in the area. His face gets redder with each word that he yells, until the guy that he's yelling at leans down, grabs Mr. Toshiba's arm with both his hands, opens his mouth wide, and takes a bite out of said arm. Me and Takashi recoil at the sight as Mr. Toshiba walks backwards, gripping onto his wounded arm in pain, and then falls to the ground a few seconds later.

He writhes there for a few seconds, still in pain from having skin and what looks like muscles and tendons ripped out of his body, before he goes completely still. Everybody who witnessed the scene just stares in horror at the now-still form of Mr. Toshiba, all the while the man that he'd been yelling at _eating_ the body parts that he'd ripped out of the gym teacher with his teeth.

After a few seconds, Mr. Toshiba gets up from the ground slowly, stands up on his feet, and slouches over as he faces the female teacher that had been with him and the janitor. I see her face light up as she thinks that he's alright, even as I realize just what's going on. And with what had happened to me in the past… This was honestly nothing. "Lady… _Run_… _Now_." I mutter out loud, knowing that unfortunately, she can't hear me from here. Takashi turns to look at me with confusion on his face when he hears me.

"What are you talking about Jack?" He asks me. Confusion evident in his voice. I turn to look at him incredulously.

"Are you shitting me?" I ask at him in shock. "You _did_ see what I saw, right?" I ask him. But before he can respond, we hear a scream. We both turn and watch as Mr. Toshiba lunges at the female teacher, and pushes her to the ground. He then goes on to tear chunks out of her throat and start eating them. The janitor that had been with the two backs away from the situation slowly, before he drops his broom and falls onto his ass on the ground.

The former Mr. Toshiba turns when it hits the ground, and stands up, before he starts to shuffle towards the still form of the janitor. Said janitor continues to sit on the ground, frozen in fear for a few more seconds, before he pushes himself to his feet, turns around, and starts scrambling towards the entrance of the school. I turn to Takashi and see the fear clear in his eyes. "I always said…" I trail off and he just nods in response.

I had always known that a Zombie Apocalypse would happen, and I had also hoped that it would happen during my time period… Why you may ask? I wanted it to happen for multiple reasons. Multiple reasons that I'm not going to go into at the moment. Takashi and I turn around, and rush back into the school to gather up the few people we know well so that we could to survive this.

Little did I know that this would not be the kind of Zombie Apocalypse that I always wanted it to be. Because as we ran away from the scene, I failed to notice a very familiar looking tail shoot out from behind the wall next to the gate and stab the first zombie we'd seen through the head. Nor did I see the tail drag the re-killed body away.

* * *

Takashi and I rush towards Takashi's class, before arriving and bursting through the door. The entire class turns to look at us as we stand there breathing heavily from our run, before we walk in with complete seriousness on our faces. We immediately head over to Rei and Hisashi, and an argument breaks out between the prior and Takashi.

I wisely stay out of it, already knowing that things are delicate as they are with what's happening outside. Finally, Takashi is forced to bitch slap Rei to get her attention. For some reason when I see this… I can't help but see it replay over and over in time with the song, "Eye of the tiger"… Yeah, my mind is weird like that.

However, I quickly shake that thought away, and follow the two, and Hisashi, as they walk out of the room. The rest of the class, including the teacher, continues to stare at our small group with shock in their eyes as we close the door behind us. I lead the way towards the roof, knowing that we need to get a look at how the rest of the city is before we can do anything else. After all, if we just immediately head outside the school grounds, and it's a shit-storm out there in the city, then we won't have a clue what to do.

As we run through the halls, I make a left turn and cut through a hallway that isn't unlike the rest in the school. There's only one difference… My locker is in this hallway. I stop half way down the hall and open said locker, taking out a sports bag and slinging it over my shoulder. Then I take out a few disk-like objects that have holes for my fingers to slip in, and clip them onto my belt.

After this is done, I look around the immediate area, and notice another sports bag leaning against the lockers a few feet away. No doubt it was left there while another student is in the restroom across the hall. I reach down and grab onto a wooden bat that's sticking out of it, already knowing that the guy this belongs to might not even think about the fact it was stolen after all hell breaks loose, hand the sports item to Takashi, and then turn to look at Rei and Hisashi.

I think for a few seconds about what to get them, before going over to a janitor's closet that's next to the restroom, and taking out a broom. I break the handle off the brush part, and hand it to Rei. It has a spiraling nail coming out of the handle so it works just like a spear, a weapon that Rei knows how to use quite well thanks to her father.

After handing the makeshift spear to Rei, I look at Hisashi, and know that he hopefully won't need anything. After all, you don't earn a black belt in karate by just sitting there doing nothing. Suddenly, there's a buzzing and crackling sound as the loudspeaker comes to life. We all look up and face it, even though I already have a pretty good idea of what's going to be said.

"Attention students. There is an emergency situation taking place in the school right now. I repeat, there is an emergency situation taking pl-" He's cut off as we hear a _~thump~_ on the other side of the loudspeaker, and then another. Suddenly, we hear a _~Crash!~ _that sounds like a piece of metal falling onto the floor. "N-n-n-no!" We hear the principle yell, the loudspeaker picking up his fear-filled cries. "W-what are you?! W-w-what are you doing he-" Once again, he's cut off.

However, instead of screams that Takashi and I heard when the zombified-Mr. Toshiba started eating the female teacher earlier, we just hear a grunt of pain, before the sound of something tearing comes through the speaker on the wall… And I have a feeling that I know what was torn apart. Suddenly, a different sound emits from the loudspeaker… One that I thought I would never have to hear again.

It sounded like the squawking of birds mixed with the screeching from a raccoon, and the screech of a monkey. Takashi and the others look at the loudspeaker with a mix of horror and confusion when they hear the sound. "What the _hell_ is that?" Asks Takashi. As the three of them continue to look at the loudspeaker, I slowly back away from it as I feel fear slowly crawl into my body, and appear on my face.

"No…" I say in a hoarse whisper, already having small flashes from my past when I'd heard those same sounds before. Flashes of darkness, skinny shapes bounding over land, lightning and thunder coming from clouds as rain pours around me, and a curved shape lifting into the air as the same sound from the speaker emits from the figure. Unfortunately, it seemed that Rei had managed to hear my fear-filled whisper, since she turns around and looks at me.

"'No', what Jack?" She asked me in her own whisper. I glanced at her when she asks, but instead of answering her question I just continue to back away from the loudspeaker that had given off the sound that has plagued my nightmares. The other two have noticed my behavior by now, and have turned around to face me.

"Jack?" Takashi asks me in slight concern. I turn to look at him, and just stare at his face, my brain still trying to get over hearing that God-forbidden sound.

"We need to get out of here… _Now_." I finally tell him, though not before swallowing the lump that appeared in my throat. "The roof is going to be our best bet in a situation like this." I tell them as I slowly re-gain control of my body. Hisashi's face turns into one of confusion.

"But I thought you just said that we had to get out of here?" He asks me, making me turn to face him with a frown on my face. However, it's not from his question.

"Yeah, as in we need to get out of these crowded halls." I say, and then turn around and walk away from the three of them at a brisk pace in the direction of the stairs that will lead us to the roof. I hear the others start to follow me a few seconds later, and I grip the strap of my sports bag tighter as we continue walking down the halls. _I'm gonna need what's in this to survive what's coming._ I think to myself. And then the school around us turns into pandemonium as students rush out of classrooms, screaming in fear as they run.

* * *

I open the door that leads to the overhanging walkways and step onto them. The others walk out behind me, and after I close the door, I turn around to find everyone staring at a sight that was expected, but that didn't make it any less terrible. "That's Mr. Wakisaka." Rei says as she takes a few steps towards the _thing_ currently shuffling about. No doubt it was once human, but now it's nothing but rotten, grey skin, and pale, white eyes. Groaning as it stumbles around the walkway.

"Rei! What are you doing?" I ask her incredulously. _Is she seriously walking _towards_ one of those meatbags?!_ I think to myself in shock. She turns around to look at me with irritation clear on her face.

"He might need our help." She responds, obviously not knowing that the former man was beyond anyone's help at this point. Despite this, she turns around and takes a few more steps towards the former teacher. Before I can tell her to stop, the thing lunges towards her. Instinctively, Rei brings up the makeshift spear that I'd given her, and stabs the thing through the chest. It stays impaled on the spear, seemingly dead. But I know better.

Just as I'm about to rush forwards, the thing starts to push towards Rei, completely ignorant of the makeshift spear in its heart. Rei stumbles due to the sudden movement, and ends up being pushed against the railing of the walkway before she slides against it down to the floor, and into a sitting position. As the undead corpse continues to try and get to Rei, Hisashi runs forwards and puts it into a headlock. By doing this, he manages to pull it off the spear and keep it away from Rei.

However, this just changes who the thing is after, and it turns its head 180 degrees, which should have snapped its neck and killed it by severing the connection to the brain. However, this doesn't seem to apply to this thing, and it bites into Hisashi's arm. We all stand there in shock for a few seconds at the sight, listening to Hisashi scream out in pain as the undead corpse continues to bite into the school jacket covering his skin.

Suddenly, the thing breaks through the fabric and into his skin, which finally makes Takashi rush forwards as blood sprays out of Hisashi's new wound. My fellow raven haired teen brings the bat over his head, and then slams it down on the creature's skull. There's a sickening _~Crunch!~_ as the thing's head caves in and the jaw dislocates.

Blood and brain matter go flying in all directions as the body slumps to the ground after the brain is turned into mush on the ground. Hisashi pulls his wounded arm to his chest and grips it in pain. When he does this, the two of us share a glance. "Takashi, Rei. Would you mind going ahead and scouting out the area since you guys have weapons? The last thing we need is for something like this to happen again." I tell them. Takashi nods in response, while Rei glances at Hisashi with worry, before giving her own nod. A few seconds later, the two of them head off down the path that we're going to take in order to check for anymore of the meatbags.

When they disappear through the door on the other end of the walkway, me and Hisashi face each other, and then share a sigh. After a few moments, I take one of the disks off my belt, and hold it up for the platinum blonde teen to see. "Hisashi…" I start, looking him in the eye. "Are you willing to lose an arm to live?" I ask him. I see him eye the disk, before looking down at his bitten arm, the blood from the wound dripping off his fingers. Finally, after a few seconds of thinking about it, he looks up at my face and gives me a nod.

I nod back, before opening the sports bag, and pulling out a rope. I get to work tying it tightly around his arm, just before his shoulder so that the blood circulation is stopped, before I hold up the disk. I look him in the eyes to make sure that he wants to do this, and get a determined nod in response. Then, I bring the disk down.

The yell of pain that he gives off is close to the one that he'd given off a minute ago, and I'm quick to wrap the gauze that was in my bag around the stump that used to be his arm as he staggers against the railing, and attempts to keep from passing out. Unfortunately, his scream made the other two from our group rush back to us.

"Hisashi are you alright?!" Rei asks him as she takes his leftover stump in her hands, eyeing the amputated limb on the floor a few feet away with a look of horror and disgust. Hisashi grunts, holding back the tears of pain, but manages to give her a nod.

"Y-yeah. Jack… Jack just had to get rid of the limb… That's all." He groans out, before seemingly swallowing the pain and turning to look at me. "I think… I think I'm good now." He tells me, still obviously in pain. I just nod in acceptance, knowing that we need to get a move on to get an actual scope of how bad things are.

"Alright then, come on we need to move. No doubt that yell attracted some of those meatbags." I tell them before we rush off. We make it to the roof without a problem, surprising since I'm almost sure that the yell would have brought them from all directions. But when we look over the railing…

"No way…" Takashi says in horror and disbelief as we stare out across what was once the city. Now, the streets are crowded with cars, trucks, and people as they try to escape the ruined city. And not all of them are working, or in the people's case, living. Almost all the buildings either have parts of them broken away, or are on fire. There's also the occasional shadow as someone who can't take the stress, just ends it.

However, none of this is what catches my attention. What catches my attention is the grey and black, vine-like substance that has started to grow on the buildings and across the ground. I stare at it for a minute, before turning around and start to pace as I shake my head.

"God damn it. God damn it all to hell." I mutter to myself. "This is bad. This is worse than a Zombie Apocalypse." I continue. Then I look up and stop my pacing. "No way…" I say loud enough for everyone to hear. But that doesn't matter because they can already hear the steady beat of the Blackhawks blades. They turn around to look, and a few seconds later the Blackhawks fly over our heads.

"American military?" I hear Takashi ask as they continue to fly past the city. "But there's no base around here." He continues with confusion clear in his voice.

"That's the self-defense force." Hisashi tells us with a groan, no doubt still in pain from his arm. Unfortunately, I don't have any pain killers in my bag. But, hindsight is always 20/20. "They have some sort of special mission they're on, I bet. They're not even stopping for what's going on down there." He says, gesturing with his leftover arm to the city below us. I hear a groan and turn around to see one of the freakbags walking towards us. But there's something different about this one… It has a hole in the middle of its chest.

I blanch at the sight of the hole, and then rush forwards. I tackle the undead corpse to the ground in a shoulder rush, the thing giving off a grunt from the impact despite the fact that it shouldn't feel pain since it's nerves shouldn't even be working right now, and then I stand up within a few seconds of pushing it to the ground, before I lift my foot and curb stomp its head until the skull smashes open, spreading blood, grey matter and broken pieces of bone across the ground, and over the bottom of my shoe. I turn around to find my friends staring at me with slight horror at the gruesome way that I just killed the meatbag.

"We gotta get higher." I tell them, ignoring what I just did for now, and look around for someplace safe. I continue to look around until I see the observatory on the far end of the roof. Unfortunately, there's a whole hoard of the zombie freaks between us and the presumably safe spot. I sigh at the sight, and shrug my bag off my shoulder. I turn my head in order to look at the group slightly, while also looking through the bag for what I need. "When I say go, we all run." I tell them. They nod their heads in response, probably still thinking about what I did a few seconds ago.

I ignore that little fact for now, and continue to rummage around in my bag until I find what I was looking for. I slip the fairly-thick bracer onto my right wrist, connecting it and setting it up in the correct manner so that it will work, and then close the sports bag and shrug it back on my shoulder. I flinch a bit when I feel a pinch in my arm underneath the bracer, and then turn and face the others. "Ready?" I ask them, to which I get nods in response. "Alright then, let's go!" I exclaim, and start running towards the hoard.

Me, Takashi and Rei all run in front of Hisashi as we rush towards the observatory. Since he doesn't have a weapon, he has to stay close so he won't get picked off by one of the zombies that might stagger towards him after we pass it. Takashi swings the bat at any of the freaks that get close, effectively bashing in the skull and splattering his shirt with blood. Rei, on the other hand, is using the makeshift spear I gave her with expertise. She uses the wood and nail to stab the freakbags, push them away, and shove them off the roof.

As for me, I occasionally have to use the bracers if any of the meatbags get past the first two teens in our group. I would close my hand into a fist, and make to punch one of the freaks in the head. But instead of just punching it in the face, two blades would pop out of the bracer on top of my arm. They looked sort of like claws with serrated edges, and I would also use them to decapitate a few. After about a minute of running and killing off any zombies that got in our way, we made it to the stairs leading to the observatory.

Takashi, Hisashi and I make it up top one right after the other. But then Rei decides to check behind us to make sure none of the meatbags followed us up the stairs. As it turned out, one _had_ decided to follow us. Rei quickly runs back down towards it… and uses her weapon to stab it in the chest. _God damn it! When will she learn that the only way to kill these things is to destroy the brain?! _I think to myself as Rei gets slammed against the wall next to the stairs when the zombie keeps moving with the makeshift spear still in its chest, effectively stunning her, and freeing the weapon from its dead flesh. After the weapon falls out of the undead body, it starts to shuffle towards her with a groan. Hisashi hears this, and turns around to see the situation taking place.

"Rei!" He yells out as goes to grab the bat from Takashi with his only hand. However, I react quicker and use my left hand to grab onto one of the disks on my belt. Being ambidextrous helps in situations like this. The disk that I grab also happens to be the one that I amputated Hisashi's arm with. I quickly unclip it from my belt, and throw it at the zombie's head. It easily slices cleanly through the skin, bone and grey matter of the thing's brain, and then does a circle upwards in the air in order to return to my hand.

I clip the disk back onto my belt as the re-killed body falls onto the steps, and Rei stares at the place that the disk sliced through it in shock. Because she's frozen, Hisashi runs back down and drags Rei up to the top, the girl somehow getting a grip on her staff as he does this. He looks at me with confusion on his face as they pass me, but I give him a little wave that says _I'll tell you later. We have other things to worry about right now._ He nods in response, knowing that there _are_ more important things to worry about then how I have a weapon that can slice through bone, let alone how I have it with me _in school_.

Once we're all on top of the observatory, we open the large storage unit and start to create a barricade out of tables, chairs, and rope that we find. Soon, the stairs that lead back onto the roof are blocked, and nothing can get up into our little safe area. We all stand around the little area we've claimed, or sit against the railing as we rest. While we do this, we try to understand how the _fuck_ zombies could be taking over the city.

Well, the others were. I was focused more on the grey material covering the city, the sound that emitted from the loudspeaker after the principle was killed, and finally the zombie that I killed that had a hole in its chest. That last thought had me constantly looking around the area that we're in in slight fear because of the thoughts that it brought to the front of my mind. I knew that all these things could only mean one thing, and I did _not_ like what that would entail for our survival in this already fucked up world.

"So what is it that you have in that bag of yours anyway?" Asks Takashi after a few minutes of silence. I sigh, knowing that I was gonna have to tell the group sooner or later, and I'm about to explain when I hear a sound that makes me turn around. The sight that greets me is Hisashi holding himself up from falling with his leftover hand as he coughs. He goes on hacking for a few seconds as Rei runs over to check on him.

"Hisashi? What's wrong? Guys! Hisashi is-" She's cut off as Hisashi pushes himself up and holds up his only hand to stop her from talking. Then, he leans against the railing, and looks up to stare into the sky. I can see that his face is already turning an ashen grey, and that his eyes seem to be losing their color, turning a pale white. There's a little bit of blood dribbling out of his mouth, and he's breathing deeply.

"Why…?" Asks Rei. "Why is this happening to you if all that happened is you got bit? It wasn't even that bad. And Jack amputated the limb, so nothing should be happening." She says in a breathless whisper. I just turn my head away, knowing the answer, and hating the fact that I was apparently too late to do anything.

"Well…" Begins Hisashi. "So it _is_ just like the movies." He says. "They bite you… And that's it. You're done for." He says with a slight chuckle. "Looks like getting rid of the area of infection can't even do anything unless you hack it off the second they bite you." He adds. I look back over at the two as Rei starts to sob into his chest.

"No… No! We don't know that for sure yet! What we see in the movies can't be true! It can't happen!" She exclaims. Hisashi just continues to breathe in and out of his mouth for a few seconds before responding.

"But it _did_ happen. To me… And to everyone else in this hell-hole of a school." He replies. We're all silent for a few seconds. Looking at the ground and realize that he's right. Then he breaks it. "Takashi." He begins. Takashi looks up a little to look at Hisashi. "Will you help me…?" He trails off, not finishing the sentence. But we all know what it is that he wants.

"Help you with what?" Takashi asks. Acting like he doesn't already know in an attempt to make the truth be false instead. Hisashi raises his hand and points to the railing in response.

"Help me… Over the edge. The fall from here to the ground should have enough force to smash my head." He tells the raven haired teen. Rei looks at him like he's crazy.

"Why would you want to do that?! Why-" Rei is cut off as Hisashi leans forwards.

"I don't want to become like them!" He exclaims, before he goes into another coughing fit which leads to him hacking up a large glob of blood. He continues like this for a few seconds before calming down and turning to look at Takashi again. "Come on. Do this for me Takashi. I want to be myself… Until the end." He says. However, just after he says this he starts to cough again and falls to the ground.

Hisashi coughs and groans in pain as this happens, clutching his chest in pain. Rei kneels by him, tears streaming down her face as she begs to be able to help him. While this happens, I slightly fear what could possibly be happening, even though I know it's not true since Hisashi's been with us the entire time, and I should only be feeling sadness and anger at what's actually happening.

"You can't die!" Rei yells as Hisashi gives one last yell of pain before going silent and falling limp to the floor. We all stare at his still body for a few seconds, Takashi and I staying silent as we hope that this isn't happening, no matter how much we know that it is, while Rei weeps into Hisashi's chest. After a few seconds, his hand twitches. I grip my hand into a fist, the blades extending on my bracer, while Takashi tightens his grip on the bat.

"Get away from him Rei." My friend says in a low, monotone voice, the sight no doubt making him feel numb so that he can't convey any proper emotions at the moment. In response, Rei looks up with surprise on her face as Takashi slowly makes his way over to her and the body of the platinum blonde teen beside her. She moves so that she's shielding his body with her own.

"No! You can't do that! He's not turning! He's going to be fine!" She yells out in desperation. I know what's going on and move towards them so that I can move Rei out of the way. Sheathing the blades in my bracer as I do so.

"Rei… Come on. Get away from it." I tell her. I say 'it' because the _creature_ that's lying on the ground… It's not the Hisashi that we once knew. Then we all see it move slightly, and Rei looks back at it with hope on her face.

"Hisashi?" She asks as the body moves some more. "See? Look, Hisashi's gonna be alright." She tells us with false hope, her mind refusing to believe the truth at the moment. Then the thing sits up and doesn't pay any attention to us. Rei looks at it with confusion in her eyes. "Hisashi…? What's wrong?" She asks as it stands up and faces her, giving off low, almost silent moans as it does so. In response to what's happening, I rush forwards and grab onto Rei's arm, pulling her back towards the wall in a full nelson.

"Hisashi!" She yells out as I pull her backwards. "No! This can't be true… It can't." She says while starting to cry. I let her out of the full nelson and instead wrap my arms around her waist to keep her standing as I feel her stop trying to get over to the former-Hisashi. Then, as she does this, Takashi tightens his grip on his bat some more and turns slightly to face us.

"I know you can't believe it Rei… Hell, even I can't believe it." He tells her as he looks down at the floor so that his bangs cover his eyes.

"Hisashi?" Asks Rei as she stares at the moving corpse a few feet away.

"But… It's happening…" Takashi states. Rei starts to cry and turns to face him.

"Don't do it…" She says, almost begging my friend despite what she knows in the back of her mind, and just refuses to believe it. However, Takashi turns and looks at the thing that was once Hisashi with hatred and anger in his eyes. Neither directed at the thing itself, but whatever it is that turned him _into_ the thing that he is now.

"It's happening!" Takashi exclaims, before he rushes forwards, swinging the bat over his head as he nears the thing that used to be his friend. "Aaaarrrggghhhhhhh!" He yells out as he swings down on the thing's head just as Rei yells out in one last bit of desperation. There's a sickening _~Crunch!~_ as the head caves in, crushing the skull and flinging blood, brain matter and pieces of bone all over the ground.

We all stare at the body as it falls to the floor, dead once again. After a few minutes of silence as we try to accept what just happened, I rummage around in my bag and bring out a towel, which I place over to the body where the head once was. As I step away, Rei finally seems to break out of her shock as she runs over and starts to sob onto the corpse's chest.

When she does this, I walk over and stand next to the wall as I stare at Rei with sorrow, not looking at Takashi as I know that he's taking it harder than she is. After all, he was the one that had to kill it. This goes on for a few minutes before Rei finally turns to face Takashi with anger clouding her eyes, her rational mind taking a backseat as she just reacts to what's happened in front of her.

"Why…? _~Sniffle~_ Why…?" Is all that Rei can manage to ask. Takashi just stares at her with a dead look in his eyes… A look that I know all too well.

"He would have bitten you if I hadn't done that." He replies in monotone, his mind obviously out of it at the moment as he tries to come to terms with what just happened.

"Well I didn't ask you to save me!" Rei exclaims. "And how could you know that anyway?! What are you? Some expert on this stuff?!" She yells at him. At this point I'm thinking of telling her that Takashi might not be, but I am. However, I'm not really looking to gain her attention while she's angry. Then she continues. "And I would have been willing to get bitten… Better to die that way then survive by doing something like _this_!" She yells at us.

"I don't think that Hisashi would have wanted that for you." Replies Takashi. I glance at him and see that his face is void of emotions. Yup, at the moment, he's currently just reacting, only in the polar opposite way that Rei is right now.

"Oh? And how would you know that Takashi?" She asks him. Then starts to chuckle slightly. "Oh I know… I know. You must have _hated_ Hisashi, am I right? Because he was _dating_ _me_!" She exclaims, her voice sounding like she's going slightly crazy. I just hope that she doesn't go trying to jump over the railing to join Hisashi in death. I don't want to have to grab her in a full nelson again.

With how angry she is. I'd probably only be able to hold onto her for a few seconds before I'm hopping around, holding my foot in pain from getting stomped on. I turn to look at Takashi and see him walking towards the makeshift barrier. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Rei yells at his retreating form. He turns back to look at her, the dead look still present in his eyes.

"Well obviously you don't want me around anymore. So I guess that I'll just go downstairs and smash some heads." He replies as he turns to continue walking. I just stand there in shock for a few seconds, before I finally regain the ability to speak after what he just said.

"Hey… Takashi?" I ask him. He ignores me and continues to untie the ropes that are keeping the tables and chairs together. Then, he gets up onto the table as if to climb over the top and Rei gasps before she finally rushes towards him.

"No stop!" She yells as she grabs onto his arm. She pulls it back between her breasts and starts to cry against it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! So please… Please stay with me… Don't leave me!" She yells at him in desperation. He continues to stare at her for a few more seconds with the dead look in his eyes, before he finally climbs down off the barricade and wraps his arms around the crying girl in a comforting hug.

I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding at Takashi's reaction to Rei, before I turn around and stare out across the ruined city, taking in the destruction of it, and the possible future for our little group. I grip my sports bag tightly and glance down at it. _I'm gonna need all the objects in this bag to help me and the others survive. And now, with a certain enemy even worse than those meatbags out there… It looks like this is gonna be even worse than I originally thought it would be…_ I think to myself as I glance out at the black-grey substance covering most of the ground and the bottom of some buildings. Watching as it slowly covers more and more of the ground. _Much, _much_ worse…_

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Alright everyone! So a little while back I read an AVP / H.O.T.D fanfiction that really intrigued me. Unfortunately, after reaching the latest chapter posted, I found out that it hadn't been updated for almost two years. This upset me. And what upset me more was that it was the only one that there was to read. So I decided that I would write my own version. It probably won't be as good as the one that was in this category originally, but I will try to write it to the best of my ability.**

**Now, on with the actual plot of the story. I've decided that I'm not going to make it so that the entire story is all about the aliens. Instead, I'm going to try and make it a good balance between zombies and Xenomorphs. Otherwise, why should I put it in this category?**

**Okay, so I'm sure you're all wondering 'How the hell does Jack have predator weapons?!' Well to answer your question… You'll find out soon enough. There's no way I'm going to reveal it this early on! So as always readers, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! And see you next time!**

**(Updated Jan. 4th, 2015: So, after looking through the reviews, and then re-reading this, I found out that there were quite a few changes that needed to be made. So, here is a list of the changes. (That I can remember off the top of my head that is).**

**1: Hisashi got his arm amputated in an attempt to stop him from turning. Unfortunately, after finding out some info, I figured out that unless the limb was amputated the second the virus was infected, then nothing can be done.**

**2: John is now Jack. Why? Because all the John's in my stories have bad backgrounds, while all the Jack's in my stories have horrible backgrounds. Now, that is a slight hint as to why he has predator weapons.**

**3: Jack is now paired with Saeko. Why? Because I felt that their personalities would be the best fit now.**

**Alright, that's about it for the changes, so now I'm going to respond to the few reviews that I've received for the first version of this.**

**Kaioo:**

Well, even though this is a re-write of the first chapter, I hope that you enjoyed, and I hope that I can continue to entertain you with future chapters!

***Guest* July 7th, 2014:**

Well, as you can see, I took your advice to heart, and changed things to be more realistic. I hope that it made it better, and I thank you for pointing these flaws out to me, even if you aren't reading this now.

***bur bur*:**

Well, I hope that this counts as an update, and thanks for the compliment!

**Well, I think that's about all I have to say for this update, so thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next time!)**

**(Updated May 26th, 2015: I've been getting a few PM's about continuing this story, so I've returned once more to edit, and hopefully get out at least one new chapter over the next couple days! However, since I have another Fanfiction that I'm working on at the same time, I don't want that one to end up like all my others. So, I'll get out one, maybe two, new chapter(s) for this story, and then return to that one so it doesn't get forgotten like most others that I have posted on this site.)**

**(Updated July 19th, 2015: Alright, so once again, I've returned to this story in an attempt to update it! Unfortunately, I'm currently going through a phase of Writers Block, so even if I edit the four chapters that are out right now, there's no telling how long it will take for me to actually update the _new_ chapter. But, we'll see when we get there, won't we? Anyways, not much changed in this chapter besides a few grammar edits, as well as a few details that I changed, or elaborated on.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's Not Just the Zombies We Have to Worry About…**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well, here's the second chapter for this crossover fic. I hope that you guys like it so far, and that you continue to like it as I write it out. Now, in this chapter, things will play out much the same as they do in the episode, with one major change in a scene. I'm not going to tell you exactly which scene, because you'll be able to tell when you read it. But, enough with this AN, I'm sure that after months and months of waiting, you guys want to hurry up and actually read the chapter. So, here it is!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

_There are points in your life that you try to run away from your problems. The downside is, when you try to run away, those problems almost always end up catching you later on down the road…_

The three of us sit against the wall of the storage area on the observation deck of the roof, myself deep in thought about what's to come, Rei no doubt thinking about Hisashi and what might be happening to her family, and Takashi staring at the headless body of his former best friend. His eyes are glazed over, so I have no doubt that he's remembering what happened not half an hour ago.

Suddenly, my fellow raven haired teen recoils slightly, and his eyes re-focus. I look at him with sad eyes, knowing that he'd just relived the moment that he'd brought down the bat. After all, I've had the same feeling in the past… Just in a different way. Apparently, Rei noticed his movement as well, because she looks up from the ground and turns towards him.

"What's the matter?" She asks in a quiet voice, whether to make it seem like we're not here to keep the freakbags away, or just because she can't bring herself to speak any louder, I'm not sure. Though I feel like it might be a little bit of both.

"I was just thinking about what the hell is really going on." Takashi mutters in response.

"Well, that's a straight forward answer." Rei responds, making me chuckle a bit at the fact that she can still use humor in a time like this. I mean, I'm able to use sarcasm and humor whenever the situation wasn't _too _serious due to the practice I've had, but for Rei to continue to have a sense of humor after everything that just happened to us… It shows that she has a strong will.

"What's the point of lying about it?" Takashi asks her, reaching up to scratch his head. I let my chuckle be heard by them this time, looking up with a slight smirk.

"You've got a point Takashi. I mean, the thing that I was most worried about this morning was the test that Shido bastard was going to give to our class. Now, I have to worry about a fucking apocalypse." I say, noticing how Rei stiffens slightly at the mention of my former-teacher. Then, she relaxes, before standing up and holding out her hand to Takashi.

"Well, I guess that I should let my dad know that I'm alright if that's the case. Let me use your cell?" She asks him, getting a nod in response as the teen reaches into his pocket, and gives Rei his cell phone. I nod to Takashi as Rei walks over to the railing, before walking over to our hastily made barricade to find some of the meatbags trying to break through due to Takashi loosening the ropes earlier.

I quickly take care of said meatbags by stabbing them through their heads with my wrist blades. Then, after making sure that the largest crowd is still a good distance away from our location, I walk back over to the others. When I get back over to where the other two are, I find Takashi comforting Rei as she cries into his chest. He looks up over her shoulder when he notices me.

_"Her dad couldn't hear her."_ He mouths to me. I nod back in response, understanding how that would affect Rei the way that it did. I let out a sigh, and sit down against the wall, knowing that it may take a while for Rei to effectively calm down. While this happens, I take stock of my inventory within the sports bag.

_Let's see here… Right now I have my wrist blades _on_ my wrist, the telescopic spear is in the bag, my shurikens are in the bag, my disks are on my belt, my armor is in the bag, and finally… The mask is in the bag._ I think to myself as I mentally tick off all the important items that I have, going through the bag just to double check. I also have a few basic medical supplies and other miscellaneous items in there as well…

Going through all of this makes me think that I was really stupid to leave pain killers out of the bag with everything else that I have in it. I shake my head at the thought, resolving to pick some up when we either pass the nurse's office in the school, or when we reach some kind of convenient store or something later. A few minutes after I finish going through my bag, Rei has succeeded in calming down, and I stand up to face them.

"Alright, I think it's about time we get out of here…" I say as I look around our area for anything that might come jumping out from the shadows. The other two nod in response to my suggestion, and we start to try and think of something that might allow us to get past the freaks on the roof. We walk over to our barricade, and I see that more of the freakbags had climbed up the stairs while I was looking through my stuff, and were attempting to break through to our little safe spot. "Damn it. Looks like I've got some more work to do." I mutter, starting forwards and unsheathing my blades. However, I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see Takashi.

"Rei has an idea." He tells me, gesturing towards the girl in question as she opens the storage doors again, and pulls out something that makes me smile.

"Rei, you're a genius." I compliment her, taking a hold of the hose as Takashi helps me. She smiles at the compliment as Takashi and I walk over in front of the barricade, and get the hose that Rei had found ready as the girl in question stays next to the valve, ready to turn it on when we tell her to.

"Alright, are you ready?" Takashi asks her, everyone getting serious as we prepare to get rid of the meatbags blocking out way.

"Yeah." Rei replies, ready to turn the valve on Takashi's signal. Which is a good thing, because at the moment I can see the barricade breaking apart even more as the horde of brain-maggots push against it in an attempt to get in and eat our flesh.

"Then turn it!" Takashi exclaims, Rei doing just that and causing the water to rush through the hose, and hit the freakbags trying to break through the barricade. At first, the two of us lose control of the hose a little, the water spraying just above their heads. Then, we re-gain control of it again, and force the hose down. "I didn't like most of you fucks anyway." Takashi says with a grunt as we try to force the hose to spray the water towards all the zombies gradually making their way onto the observation deck.

"Yeah, and we sure as hell don't like you now." I add in with a smirk, which Takashi mirrors as we finally force the hose to aim at the bone-bags.

"So take _this_!" We yell in unison, the water being expelled from the hose breaking through the barricade, but successfully pushing all the undead freaks backwards all the same, cracking their skulls and smashing their brains on the floor and stairs below. Finally, we succeed in taking care of all the brain-maggots that are near us, leaving only a few groups of the meatbags on the roof between us and the stairs.

Unfortunately, we can't reach those groups with the hose, so we'll have to take care of them the old fashion way as we travel over the roof. Rei shuts off the water, and joins us by the stairs with Takashi's baseball bat in hand, while I grab my sports bag and Takashi looks around to make sure that we'd taken care of the brain-maggots on and around the stairs. "The fire hose, not too shabby." He compliments with a small smile.

"I figured that the water pressure would be strong enough." Rei says as water drips from the hose in question, as well as the chain fence surrounding the stairs. "Don't you remember, during the fire drill while we were in junior high, Hisashi and you got-" She suddenly cuts herself off as her and Takashi stiffen, while I just flinch a little at the mention of their late friend, myself not being as close to him as they were.

"Yeah, I remember." Takashi says in a quiet voice, no doubt trying to squash down his feelings for the moment so that he doesn't break down.

"I think it should be okay now…" Rei says in a small voice, probably feeling the same way as Takashi.

"How I admire your optimism… You sure about this?" Takashi asks Rei, and the response he gets is the girl in question walking down the steps until she's on the same one as him, and holding out the bat from earlier. Takashi goes to take it, and their hands touch for a brief moment. However, that moment is all that's needed for them both to freeze with surprised looks on their faces, before Takashi takes the bat and looks away.

"Let's go." He says, myself nodding in agreement along with Rei. Although, she turns away with a blush on her cheeks as she nods. Then, we run. Takashi lets out a yell as he smashes in the head of one of the meatbags, before turning so that Rei has a clear shot at the one behind it to stab the new brain-maggot through the stomach and whip it off to the side, knocking it into another so that they both go falling off the roof and to the ground far below. Their brains hopefully smashing upon contact with the ground below.

We continue to fight our way through the school, Takashi and Rei taking out most of the freakbags as a team, while I take care of the ones that try to attack them from the sides. Eventually, we make it to a stairway, and stop to have a conversation concerning what's next. "Where do we run to?" Rei asks when we stop, making me and Takashi think. Then, Takashi speaks up.

"To my house." He tells us with a small smile, probably to instill confidence into us. Takashi may not know it yet, but he's definitely the unnamed leader of our little trio. We may have ideas, but he's the one who ultimately decides whether or not we go through with them. "Go there and get supplies, and meet up with other people who haven't turned yet. Work together and get someplace safe. Sounds like a plan to me." He tells us, making me smile along with Rei.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Now that I know my dad's okay- Oh, we should probably call your house to make sure your family's okay too." She says when she realizes that Takashi hasn't had a chance to check in with his own family yet.

"Waste of time, nobody's home. My dad won't be back in town until next week, and my mom's a school teacher so she won't be home until after five. Besides, they get on my nerves." He tells us as he starts to make his way down the stairs, not noticing my look of surprise and slight horror at his announcement. Meanwhile, Rei just giggles a little.

"Well, they're parents. That kind of comes with the job." She tells him as she walks down the stairs after him, myself following them a few seconds later in silence.

_I could tell that Takashi didn't mean what he had said. After all, if his mom was at a school that was like this… Well, I could only imagine what was going through Takashi's head at the moment. And with no way to reach his dad, it could be worse off for him…_

* * *

As the three of us continue down the stairs, I debate whether or not to take out one of the more important objects from my bag. However, before I can decide, we hear a scream comes from the floor we were walking down towards that was without a doubt feminine. We all stop at the sound, sharing a quick look and then run down to the floor, before turning the corner and run towards the source.

Unfortunately, from the scream, I couldn't tell if it was a meatbag that the girl was being attacked by, or one of _them_. I get my answer when we turn the corner that the scream had come from, and see Takagi being attacked by a zombie. At the moment, the pinkette is only _just_ managing to hold it back by using a power drill on its head.

"I can't take it anymore! Someone _please_!" She cries out in desperation, the trio that I'm a part of sharing a glance with the two other people that had heard the sound.

"I'll take the right side." Saeko Busujima states, myself moving to stand next to her.

"Then I'll join you." I tell her with a feral smirk starting to appear on my face as I unsheathe my wrist blades.

"Break!" Takashi exclaims, the four of us doing just that, while the person who'd come with Saeko stays where they were, since they didn't have a weapon with them.

"I'll hold the left!" Rei exclaims as she rams her makeshift staff up through one of the zombie's skulls.

"Wow." Busujima says in wonder as a couple of the meatbags close in. Even though I can see that she's paying attention to how close they are out of the corner of her eye, I decide to take care of some that weren't as close. After all, if I'm guarding this side, then I have to contribute as well.

So, I quickly rush towards the freakbags, and efficiently decapitate two of them, before twisting my arm so that I stab the next one's head with my closed palm facing the floor, place my other hand on its shoulder, and then rip upwards. This makes it so that the blades rip the head from the body, along with the thing's spine, making the body crumple to the floor. After a few seconds, I retract the blades and let the head and blood-covered spine fall to the floor.

After another few seconds, the rest of the zombies are taken care of, and the small group stops fighting them off to look at one another. While this happens, Takagi quietly sobs to herself, probably still trying to understand what she just did to the zombie that I can see still has the drill embedded into its head.

"Takagi-" Kohta starts, only for Rei to run past him, followed by Ms. Shizuka. The latter of which boob-slaps him across the face as she runs by, knocking him to the ground.

"Takagi, are you okay?" Rei asks, placing a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Miyamoto?" Takagi asks in response, not looking at the auburn haired teen since she's still in shock. While this happens, Takashi and I take it upon ourselves to close the doors that lead from the walkways into the small area that we're in. When we turn around, we find Busujima looking at us.

"You already know the school doctor Ms. Marikawa. And I'm Saeko Busujima, from class 3-A." She introduces herself, even though most of the boys in the school already knew her. Heck, that was one of the reasons that I didn't talk to her before, simply because of the fact that I had a feeling that she'd had enough men giving "confessions" given to her.

The reason I put "confessions" in quotes, is because they probably only look at her beauty. Hell, that's what caught my attention as well. You'd have to be blind not to see how beautiful the woman looks. Although, the difference between me and most of those other guys, is that I'd actually attempt to get to know her, before I asked her to be my girlfriend or anything.

"I'm Takashi Komuro, from class 2-B." Takashi introduces himself.

"Jack Davis, class B." I introduce myself, happy that I hadn't stuttered or anything. Then again, I guess that I have gone through worse than simply talking to a girl that I think is drop dead gorgeous.

"Ms. Busujima, I remember you won the national championship last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto, I'm in the spear martial arts club." Rei introduces herself, before Kohta speaks up.

"Oh and I'm, I'm Kohta Hirano from class B, just FYI." He says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, making me roll my eyes at his insecurity.

_We really need to work on that._ I think to myself, pitying one of my few friends at this school and how socially awkward he can be. Then again, being bullied through school can do that to you. I silently steam to myself as I remember what Shido had done whenever that happened to Kohta. Yeah, he either did nothing, or he _joined_ the bullies in teasing. My internal anger is quieted when I hear Busujima start talking again.

"Nice to meet you." Busujima says with a small smile, making Kohta gasp with a surprised look and blush, and making me slightly glare at him for getting that attention, before I calm myself down as I remember that she's also known to be one _helluva_ tease to guys… But that's not gonna stop me from being a little jealous. However, Takagi seems to come back to earth as she stands up and starts to talk.

"Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?" She asks through clenched teeth, making all of us turn to look at her in confusion.

"Huh?" We all ask her.

"Why are you being so polite Miyamoto? You flunked last year, you're the same age, she's not your elder." Takagi continues.

"What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi asks, only for the pinkette to turn around with a look of anger and confusion on her face. A look that I recognize from my past, and hope that nothing too drastic happens so that I don't need to step in.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! I'm smarter than all of you combined! You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you!" She yells, turning around to face us before placing a fist to her chest as she looks down at the ground. "I'm a… I'm a…" She trails off each time, before looking up as Busujima walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." She tells the pinkette. "That's enough." She says, making Takagi look to her side, and notice her reflection in the glass that covers the trophy case she'd been standing in front of.

"Look at me… All of these bloodstains… Now mom, will have to take it to the cleaners." She says, before Takashi walks over to stand next to her. When she sees him in the reflection, that's when she finally breaks down and holds onto Busujima for support. The rest of us just stand there, understanding that Takagi is finally understanding what's happened, and needs some time to fully comprehend it.

After a few minutes, Takagi finally manages to calm down, and pushes herself onto her feet, everyone present ready to just leave the previous situation behind us as she makes her way towards the doorway that leads to the faculty room. When she opens it however, I hear the familiar sound that can only come from one of _them_ "walking" around. When I hear that sound, I quickly rush forwards, push Takagi to the side, and slam the door shut, putting my back against it to keep it closed. Everyone stares at me in shock at what I just did.

"What is it Jack? Did you see one of those things on the other side?" Takashi asks me as he tightens his grip on his bat, making me gulp as I turn to look at him, before I gain a serious face, the time for jokes and the like completely gone.

"No Takashi. I heard something _worse_." I tell him in a grim tone, before I make sure that nothing is pushing or banging against the doorway from the other side, and slide my sports bag off my shoulder, and reach into it. Pulling out few things that I might need. One of which is the telescopic staff that I have, and the other… Is the mask. This mask is called Stalker Mask by the race that created it, and I slip it on, along with the chest plate, which also covers my shoulders and back, the knee pads, and the shin guards that accompany it. Then, I look up at the people surrounding me who are looking at me with a mixture of confusion, awe, and a little bit of fear.

"I'm telling you right now," I start, my voice slightly distorted by the mask I'm wearing. **(1)** "If I don't come back out within five minutes, run far, _far_ away from here." I start, dropping the bag in front of them. "And make sure to take all these with you… You'll need them if you're going to survive in this shit-storm." I say, before I turn around, open the door, walk in, and slam it behind me.

The first thing that I notice when I enter the room is how dark it is. I see that the blinds are shut, and that all the lights on the ceiling have been broken, and occasionally spark as electricity attempts to run through it. The first thing that I _hear_, is the same sound that I'd heard when Takagi opened the door. The sound of a creature moving around the room.

Calmly, I reach up, and tap the side of my mask. Immediately, I can see the room in thermal vision, and there's one part of the room that's a different color than the rest… But it's not a natural part of the room. When I see it, I quickly duck down behind one of the desks littering the room, and wait for any sound to tell me where the thing is moving. I hear the noise of clawed feet moving around, as if it were a giant insect that was in the room with me… And the analogy isn't that far off.

"Come on you Bug, let's see what you've got." I mutter, before I leap out from behind the desk towards the area that I'd heard the thing move last. As I do this, I extend my staff, and attempt to stab the area that it's crouched. Unfortunately it sees me, and a familiar black tail comes flying towards me. I'm quick to deflect it with my staff, and as I do this, I punch forwards with my fist, the wrist blades currently unsheathed.

I manage to scratch the side of its "face", but that hardly does anything else besides make it angry. As if to reinforce my statement, the thing lets out the same loud screeching sound from all the other times that I'd heard it, and swipes at me with one of its clawed hands. I hold up the arm with my wrist blades attached, and stop the claws from getting me. Then, I twist my staff around, and attempt to once again stab it. Now I'm running on instinct and anger, previous situations coming to my mind as I fight the creature in front of me with an angered scowl on my face, hidden by the mask.

This time, it blocks the attack with its other clawed hand, and I'm forced to jump back to dodge its tail as it stabs the space of ground that I'd been standing on. I twist the staff around in my left hand, while I clench my right hand into a fist to extend the blades on my gauntlet. Then, I rush forwards with an enraged yell, the creature giving its own screech as it charges at me.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

four minutes have passed for the teens outside the faculty room, and tensions are rising with each second that Jack fails to walk out. A minute ago, they had heard a sound similar to the one that they'd all heard from the loudspeaker earlier come from behind the door, and from that moment until now, they hadn't heard anything else beside the occasional sound of something slamming into the walls. Finally, Takashi stands up. "He's been in there too long." He says, starting towards the door. However, Rei grabs onto his arm to stop him.

"No. Don't you remember what he said? Whatever is in there is worse than 'them'. And if he needs something that looked like _armor_ to face it…" She trails off, looking at the ground.

"But what if he needs our help?!" He yells as quiet as he can so as not to attract any of 'them'. At this point, Saeko speaks up.

"We can't." She says, making everyone turn to look at her. "He's told us that if he does not make it out in five minutes, then we should leave with his bag." She says looking at the bag in question.

"But-" Takashi tries again, only to be cut off as there's a sickening squelch sound from the other end of the door, drawing everyone's attention to it as they wait to hear anything else. When they don't, they start to worry. Then, as Takashi's phone changes to show that five minutes have passed since Jack went inside, the door is pushed open, and a shadow can be seen in the doorway. Everyone who has weapons readies them, only for the figure to walk out into the hallway and show that it's actually Jack. He slides to the ground against the open door, and waves them towards the door.

"Took a while… But I got rid of the Bug." He tells them as they all stare at him.

"Wait, what do you mean "Bug"? I thought that whatever was in there was worse than-" Rei is cut off as Jack speaks up.

"The Bugs _are_ worse than those freakbags. They're not actual bugs, it's just one of the many names for them." He says, pushing himself up against the door as he takes off his mask. "And I hope that I'm the only one that will have to face them." He continues as he walks into the room. The others follow him, and their attention is immediately drawn to the gaping hole in the floor which exposes the space between the floor of the room, and the ceiling of the room below them.

"Jack… What made _that_?" Takashi asks in worry, making Jack turn to look at him.

"The Bug." He states, making everyone look at him with shock, confusion and fear. "Their blood is acidic." He elaborates, making the looks change to pure and utter fear.

"W-what?" Rei whispers.

"Why do you think I went in with all this?" He asks, gesturing to the armor he was still wearing. "This stuff is immune to their acidic blood, meaning that I don't have to worry about losing a limb or two when I manage to injure them. The reason the hole is so big, is because the fuckers' blood becomes acidic to themselves once they die. Leaving no trace of them behind." He continues, before walking over to a few desks.

"Now, I'm going to need some help making a barricade to keep the _other_ kinds of freaks out. While me and whoever helps me does that, could some of you open the blinds? The _last_ thing I need is for more of the Bugs to be drawn here because of the lack of light." He says, pushing one of the desks over to the now-closed door.

Takashi is the first to move towards Jack, followed by Kohta. While they do this, the girls go over to the windows, and open the blinds. Finally, the barricade is complete, and Kohta speaks up. "What do you think?" He asks.

"I think that's enough right now. Let's take a quick break." Saeko says, having helped the men make the barricade after opening the blinds. Jack nods, before he notices Takagi walking towards the bathroom that was connected to the room they were currently in.

"Takagi." He says in a raised voice, getting the pinkette's attention. "Give me a minute." He says, grabbing his staff and extending it as he walks over to the door. The listens against it for a minute, before he puts his mask on, and throws is open. The others wait a moment, before he walks back out, taking his mask back off.

"You're good. Just make sure that at the _slightest_ sound from the vents, you leave the room and tell me." He says, getting a slightly confused nod from Takagi in response. Then, Jack sits down in one of the chairs with a sigh, rubbing his arm.

"You alright Jack?" Kohta asks, getting a nod from the teen in question.

"Yeah, the Bug just managed to push me back into the wall one time." He says, showing them the slight bruise that had formed. "They're fucking strong for how skinny they are." He warns them, before he then proceeds to pick up his bag, and look through it. After making sure that nothing was gone, he places it at his feet, and chuckles a bit when he sees Kohta standing in front of the bathroom door with a towel draped over his face.

"Here you go." Rei says beside him, making him look over to see her offering him water.

"Thanks." He thanks her, before uncapping the drink, and gulping it down as Takashi starts to talk to nurse Shizuka. Jack chuckles a little when Saeko asks the nurse if they would all fit in her car, and Shizuka gives a negative answer.

"What about the microbus we use for the clubs' away games? Looks like the keys are on the wall hook." Saeko says, making Kohta look out the window for the bus in question.

"Hey guys, I see the bus." He tells them.

"That's fine, but where are we going?" Ms. Shizuka asks, turning to look at Takashi. It seemed that everyone in the little group was turning to Takashi for the final say in things. Although, that rule apparently changed when it came to the "Bugs", and Jack became the leader during those situations.

"We're going to see if our families are okay. We'll start with the family that lives closest from here. If you're worried about _your_ family, we'll bring them with us." He answers. "After that we'll look for a safe place, and-" He suddenly cuts himself off, getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Takagi asks, before looking in the same direction as Takashi, who was looking at the same thing as Rei, and seeing that the girl had turned on the television to the news.

"What is this?" She whispers, making Saeko stand up and walk over to the remote to increase the volume.

"What is it Rei?" Takashi asks as he stands up and walks over to stand next to her as Jack moves to stand next to Saeko, and listen to the newscaster.

"The government has begun to consider the emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been occurring in locations around the city. However, all the political leaders-"

"Outbreaks?" Takashi asks in confusion. "What do they mean "outbreaks"?" He asks in slight anger as Saeko changes the channel to a different newscast.

"It's been feared that more than ten thousand have been victimized in the area so far. The governor has already called the- _~Bang!~ _Already declared the state of emergency and requested the emergency disaster relief… _~Bang!~_ It's a gunshot. _~Bang!~_ The police are finally using firearms!" The newscaster exclaims as she walks away from the body bags that were rising "on their own". Everyone but Jack stares in disbelief at the screen, surprised at just how bad the situation really is.

"From what I can see, the situation is- No… No!" She exclaims, before the camera drops to the ground as fear-filled screams come from the television, and the leg of a zombie comes into view, with more of them shambling around in the background, before the screen changes to static.

The only sound inside the room is that of the TV letting off static as almost everyone stares in shock at what just happened. Meanwhile, Jack just holds his mask in his hand, staring into one of the blue lenses as his blue-tinted reflection stares back at him. The face being one of utter seriousness.

"This is it…" He says. "This is the beginning of the end."

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: (1): **When reading the voice for when Jack has his mask, think of it as the voice that Red X has from the Teen Titans from the 2000's.

**Alright people! So, I managed to get out another chapter within a day of updating the last one! (Even though it didn't show that I updated it.) Now, I want to know what you guys thought of the latest chapter. Was it good? Bad? Needs some work? What do you guys think?**

**I'd also like to say this. For those of you who don't know what the mask that Jack is wearing looks like, just search up "Predator Stalker Mask" in google. I'd also like suggestions for the future. Such as, how much change the aliens should have with the story line. Should some things that happen because of the zombies happen because of the aliens? Or should aliens change the outcome of some of the things that would happen because of zombies? Let me know.**

**Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say for this chapter since no one commented on the newly updated one, so thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next time!**

**(Updated May 26th, 2015:**

**Well guys, here's another update. I'm hoping to get all the updates for chapters done by tonight, and then get a new chapter out either tomorrow, or Thursday. You'll be able to tell if I was able to do this, because I'm gonna re-post these chapters once I finish the three of them, and if they're posted on the 26th, then I accomplished my goal.)**

**(Updated July 20th, 2015: Welp, here's another edited chapter. Not much was done to this one besides going through and looking for grammar mistakes, as well as changing a few less important details to fit the story better.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Group's First Encounter**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here we are. As stated in the chapter, this is the group's first encounter. But with what? Well, I'm sure that for those of you who have been paying attention, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. For those of you who don't know… Where have you been for the last two chapters?**

**But, first I'd like to apologize for taking a little while to update. As you can see, I'm not only working on updating my past stories, but now, I have about three or four _new_ stories that I've posted, and I have to worry about them, as well as some stories that I _haven't_ posted on the site yet. So, my life has become a Charlie Foxtrot (Clusterfuck) lately. But, I hope that you guys will at least enjoy this chapter, as it's where I plan to have quite a few plot divergences… One of which includes a certain perverted bastard that we all know and hate.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Jack doesn't bother to listen to the news when the static changes to the inside of the news studio, already knowing that they're going to brush off the event for the moment. And he's proven right a minute later as Takashi brings his fist down on the desk in front of him. "Is that all? Why didn't they tell us anything else?" He asks, anger obviously present in his voice as he asks the question.

"They're afraid of causing a panic." Takagi tells him, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"A panic?" Rei asks, making Takagi look right at her.

"Yeah you idiot!" She exclaims, her fear from earlier obviously still present as she went off at the slightest question, before Takagi composes herself with a breath, and then turns to the side as she adjusts her glasses. "First panic, then chaos. And chaos causes a disruption of order. And then, when order is disrupted… Well you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses!" She exclaims, getting a slight chuckle out of Jack.

"Like the walking corpses will have the last say in this." He says as the TV continues to talk about the current situation, making everyone turn to look at him. "It doesn't matter if they take out humanity; the Bugs are going to kill them off as well. Too bad this isn't like "War of the Worlds", otherwise the bugs just might have died off due to the bacteria present in the atmosphere…" He trails off, seemingly getting a dark look on his face.

"Unfortunately, now we need to deal with them, as well as the meatbags." He tells them, making everyone's face turn grim at the thought, just before the TV gives way to static complete static, the power obviously going out completely in the school.

"So then… They're everywhere…" Takashi says, having listened in on the TV a little as Jack was talking, and heard about the effect the outbreak had on the other countries around the world.

"Yeah. But it's crazy, everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning." Kohta tells them, making Jack scoff slightly.

"After seeing that, do you really believe that people would have the time to not only record what was going on around them, but also have the time to _upload it_ to the internet before getting eaten, or turned?" He asks the other raven haired teen. Said teen raises a finger to answer, before he thinks about it.

"You're right…" He concedes with a defeated look at the thought of what happened to those who attempted to warn others via the media, making Jack nod.

"Unfortunately, this could have been happening since yesterday, and we would be none the wiser because no one would be able to warn anyone before they got taken out. Add into the equation the Bugs and this could have been happening since _three _days ago, if not longer. After all, the fuckers know how to be silent. Why else do you think they'd use the vents for travel, and stay in the shadows?" He asks the others, making them all glance at the vents as they think about the possibility of one of the "Bugs" jumping out of the vent to attack them all.

"But… But the government will be able to stop it… I mean, they have to stop it, from spreading… Everything is going to go back to normal soon." Rei says to Takashi, apparently trying to assure herself of that fact. But Jack stands up before Takagi can speak, and walks over to the auburn haired teen.

"Rei." He starts, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry… But that won't happen. I wouldn't be surprised if the government had a hand in the Bugs being here, or even creating the freakbags by messing with stuff they shouldn't have. And now that they got out of their control… The government won't be able to do anything but attempt to pick up the pieces… Until it all comes down." He tells her in a quiet voice, trying not to just tell her, "There's no fucking way it's gonna happen, too bad, so sad.".

When he tells her the truth in his soothing way, she looks at him for a moment, before turning to find Takashi looking at her sadly. That does it, as she buries her face into her ex-boyfriend's shoulder, and quietly sobs. Jack looks at Takashi and Rei with an apologetic look on his face, getting a small nod from Takashi, telling him that it's alright, and that at least he didn't just state the blunt truth and make it worse.

Jack feels a hand placed on his shoulder, and turns to find the beautiful Saeko Busujima standing there. She gives him her own nod, and he sighs in response, hating the fact that he had to be the one to tell Rei the truth.

"What's worse is that this is an epidemic, likely some strand of bacteria that's been evolving over centuries, before the government found it, and messed with it in some way… Heck, with the death tolls so far, I'd say it's similar to the Black Death from the 1800's. One third of the European population died there, but now, one third of the _world_ population is dying because of this… And instead of too many people dying off to stop it…" Jack trails off, and Kohta picks up from his place standing by the window, looking out at the crowds of infected shambling around the courtyard.

"All the dead people move and start attacking people." He says, getting a nod from Jack in agreement.

"Meaning that the more people who die, the greater chance of the infection spreading… God, it's just like the movies…" Jack mutters, sitting back down in his chair and placing his head in his hands. "Only it's about a thousand times worse with the Bugs added to the equation." He mutters.

"So then, are you saying there's no reason for this outbreak to stop?" Saeko asks him, and he speaks up before Shizuka can, already knowing that she's probably gonna say something that would make her seem like the stereotypical blond, since she doesn't seem like she's that smart except in the medical department.

"The only way I can see this stopping is if the bugs kill of the infected. But, I have a hard time believing that could happen before most of humanity is wiped out. Meaning that it could take months, even years, before the final meatbag is dead. And what's worse is what the Bugs would do to the re-killed corpses once they finish with them… If they haven't started already." He tells them, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"What would they do?" Takashi asks him in a quiet voice, fearing the answer as Jack looks up at his friend.

"You don't want to know." He says, making another shiver run down their spines. He'd told them everything on the Bugs so far, but for him to say that there was something they _wouldn't_ like to know… It made it so that they feared the Bugs with a greater intensity than before. Saeko is the first to snap out of her fear, since she wasn't as scared as the others as she always liked the idea of an enemy, and speaks up.

"The first thing that we do is find out if our families are okay. Then we need to find someplace safe to hold up for a while. But no matter where we go, we're gonna need a plan." She tells them, snapping everyone else out of their fear, and getting a nod from Jack. After a few seconds of thinking, Saeko speaks up again. "Teams! We need to team up." She says, finally bringing everyone's focus to the main thing that should be on their minds. Survival.

At the announcement of teams being made, everyone gets ready. Rei gets her makeshift staff ready as Takashi grips his bat, Kohta slides a new round of nails into his nail gun as Takagi grips the bag with the extras and a few supplies to her side, Shizuka gets her medical bag, and Saeko holds her bokken as Jack slips on his mask while standing next to her. "Let's try to pick up survivors along the way." Saeko says, getting a nod from Takashi.

"Let's do it." He agrees, missing the look that Jack and Saeko share. They both knew they couldn't let their group grow too large, otherwise surviving would get harder. And with the addition of the Bugs… It was likely they would only be able to support up to a couple more people.

"What's the best way out of here?" Rei asks them with a steely look in her eyes, the kind that shows she's determined to live through this.

"Sorry to break it to you stupid but we're just gonna have to go out the front." Takagi says, though not with the same hostility that she did before. Takashi nods, before turning to face the doorway.

"Let's go." He announces, before pushing open the door, and having Kohta take care of two zombies right in front of them. Once they were taken care of, everyone else rushes out, and Takashi takes down one with a bat to the abdomen, sending the body into the glass, shattering it upon impact and sending the body falling to the ground below. The sound of shattering glass of course brings the attention of all the infected in the area to them. "Shit." Takashi swears, knowing that he'd just made their escape harder.

"Yeah, "Shit" is right Takashi. But we can't worry about it now. We have to get through them. That means beat them until they don't move anymore." Jack says with a glare behind his mask, and then decapitates one of the infected that had gotten too close. This continues for a little while, before they make it outside the building again, just in time to see infected cornering a small group of students.

The main group all share looks, before intervening. Saeko may have said a few minutes beforehand that they should avoid fight, while Takagi had told them about the strength of the infected, as well as what they were sensitive to, but they hadn't started this one. They were just helping to finish it.

Kohta quickly shoots down one of the infected that had been heading towards the student at the front of the group on the stairs below them, before Saeko and Jack share a look, nod, and then leap off their railing down onto the landing below to take out the zombies closing in on the group. While the others took care of some of the infected further away, the two in the midst of the fray worked in perfect tandem.

They twist and turn around one another, always having one another's backs, and quickly disposing of the threat. When everything was said and done, they nodded to each other, before Jack removes his mask, and clips it to his belt. As they turn to face the group they saved, one of the females speaks up. "Thank you." She thanks them, getting a nod from Jack as Saeko speaks up.

"Keep it down. Is anyone bitten yet?" She asks them, getting a positive response that none of the zombies had gotten them.

"We're getting out of here. Do any of you want to come with us?" Takashi asks them as he walks down the stairs. The entire group they saved does, and the now larger group continues on. As they walk towards the entrance, Jack hangs near the back, and Saeko slows down to walk next to him.

"You realize it too?" She asks him, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah. We're not gonna be able to take them with us. We can help them get out of the school, probably get them to the next area that's safe, but we won't be able to support this many. Maybe if only one or two of them separated from their own group. But as they are right now… Damn it, if only the world hadn't gone to hell, these decisions wouldn't have to be made." Jack says with a frown as up ahead, Takashi breaks in the head of an infected that stumbled in front of the group's path. Saeko places her hand on Jack's shoulder, bringing his attention to her.

"Life would have been easier, yes. But the fact that you realize the outcome of your decisions, and have the heart to regret it in the end… It shows that you are still human." She tells him with a small smile, making Jack return it as he looks at her with gratitude.

_Damn it she's beautiful. _He thinks to himself. _Why the hell did I never ask her out again? Oh yeah, she had enough people "confessing" to her. _He continues, before he realizes that Saeko was giggling. "What?" He asks her, making her eyes shine.

"Nothing, it's just that you've been staring at my face for a minute now. Am I that attractive?" She asks, purposefully placing one arm beneath her breasts to push them up, and using the hand of that arm holding the elbow of her other arm as she rests her head in her hand, a small smirk gracing her face. At that question, Jack's face gains a few shades of red, and he sputters to respond.

Saeko gives another giggle, before placing a hand on his chest. "Well if it makes you feel any better…" She trails off and leans in next to his ear. "You look quite handsome yourself." She whispers, before pulling away with a teasing smirk, and joining back up with the group with a noticeable sway to her hips as she walks over to them. As she does this, Jack's brain stops working, as he just watches her go with a gaping mouth a wide eyes, before he snaps his mouth closed as she looks over her shoulder to wink at him.

_Its official, I'm hallucinating… And if not, I'm in a dream that I don't want to wake up from._ He thinks to himself, before shaking himself out of his stupor. _And if this is real and she's serious… Then I better get used to this _quick_ unless I want to be left behind. _He thinks to himself, already knowing what was in store for him in the near future… And that was her working to get him to blush twenty-four seven. Meaning that he would have to work to get her to blush just as much, or at least play along with her to keep from blushing himself.

With this in mind, he decides that he's going to need to bring out a part of him that he'd hidden away for quite a few years, since he had no use for that part of his personality until now. _This is going to be a _long_ first day of the apocalypse._ He thinks to himself while shaking his head, before walking faster in order to catch up with the group… While he attempts to avoid staring at Saeko's swaying hips, and flipping off Kohta for silently laughing at him.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group arrives at the front entrance and finds the area completely filled with the infected. "Man, there are a bunch of them." Takashi mutters.

"Yeah, no kidding… Wonder how many people already tried what we're about to and joined 'em." Jack mutters, making the others think about it for a few seconds, before they shake off the disturbing thought.

"From what I can tell, the only thing they react to is sound, so it's pointless to hide from them." Takagi tells them, making Takashi turn to look at her.

"Why don't you go down there and prove that theory?" He asks, making her look at him in surprise, before she huffs and looks away.

"I'll take that as a no." Jack says with a light chuckle despite the situation. Saeko chooses that moment to speak up.

"But even if we continue going inside the school… Once we get attacked we're going to be stuck." She says, making Jack nod in agreement.

"We have to go through the gate, we don't have any choice." Rei tells them.

"Someone has to confirm Takagi's theory. Don't suppose _you_ want to volunteer." Saeko says, looking at the pinkette out of the corner of her eyes. Everyone is silent as they think about this, before Takashi rubs his head, and then speaks up.

"I'll go. I'll do it." He says, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"No. you stay, I'll go." Rei says, putting her hand on the steps as if to push herself up into a standing position. Saeko also turns to look at him.

"I think I should go ahead first." She says, getting a quiet chuckle out of Jack, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Then obviously you don't know Takashi. Once he puts his mind to something, he does his best to go through with it. Meaning, nobody's gonna be able to say anything to change his mind." He tells them, before turning to Takashi. "Go ahead, we'll stay back here, but be ready in case you need us. And if _anything_ gets close to killing you…" He pulls out his disk, which was now cleaned of blood thanks to the towels in the teacher's lounge. "I'll take care of it." He tells his friend, getting a nod of thanks in return as Takashi starts to walk down the stairs.

Takashi gets down to the main level, and then walks further into the crowd of infected. As he does this, everyone on the stairs that has weapons tenses up slightly, just in case he needs help. They almost jump in to help him when an infected gets within a foot, but they all breathe out sighs of relief as it passes by him.

Takashi stands there in surprise for a moment, before picking up a discarded, bloody shoe, and throws it against a locker on the far side of the room, drawing the infected towards it as he walks over, and opens the door for everyone. Jack walks up next to him, and opens the other door in order to make it so that no one will hit their weapons into it and accidentally alert the hoard. Then comes the moment everything changes. Just as the last teen is walking down the stairs, Jack notices that it's too close to the railing. However, before he can quietly call out in warning so that they don't alert the horde, something else happens that freezes his blood.

Instead of the teen continuing to walk down the stairs and hitting his weapon into the metal railing, a long, black, skeletal tail comes flying around the bend of the stairs, and punctures through the teen's chest. He lets out a gasp of pain, before the tail whips him back, and his now-dead body impacts the wall, sliding down it and falling to the floor in a lifeless heap. During all this, the pole hadn't let out one ringing noise to let the infected know they were there since the teen held onto it throughout the whole situation, and it falls onto the dead teen's body, muffling any sound it would have made.

"No…" Jack mutters, fear filling his eyes at the sight of the tail slowly slinking out of view as the other teens stand still and watch it.

"Jack…? What is it?" Rei asks fearfully, not liking the sound of his voice at the moment. The sound of fear in Rei's voice snaps Jack back into his fight or flight mode, and his eyes quickly harden as he slips on his mask, extends his wrist blades, and takes out his spear, extending that to full length as well while he gets into a fighting stance, just as the owner of the tail slinks around the corner, freezing everyone in their spots.

Its entire body is pitch black, and _very_ thin. You could easily see the bones beneath the skin, while the thing's claws were sharp to the point that if they even slightly touched you they would draw blood. Its head curved backwards, and the thing's teeth were extremely sharp. The tail that constantly moved did not help soothe the group either. However, what scared them even more was when the thing opened its mouth as wide as it could, and _another, smaller_ mouth extended, before letting off a high pitch screech. The group stands there, frozen in fear at the sight before them. The only one that wasn't frozen was Jack, and that's because he'd faced identical creatures before.

"It's a Xenomorph." Is his answer to Rei. "And it wants to kill us all." He says, just as the Xenomorph in question stands on its hind legs, and lets off another screech, letting the infected know of its presence. However, when the first one attempted to bite it, its teeth began to dissolve, before the Xenomorph decapitated it in one swipe of its claws. Then, it leaped onto the bottom of the stairs that lead to the next level, and screeches at the group again. When this happens, Kohta attempts to take a shot at the thing with his nail gun, but the nail just bounces off the Xenomorph's armored hide.

"What?!" Kohta exclaims in fear, just before the Xenomorph dives towards him. He freezes up when this happens, and just as the Bug is about to tear him to ribbons, a silver blur impacts its side, and the two shapes go tumbling away, before the Xenomorph kicks away its assailant, which turns out to be Jack, who then turns to the group.

"RUN!" He yells at them, effectively bringing them all back to reality as they do just that. However, one stays behind and runs over to stand by his side. This happens to be Saeko, as she readies her bokken, much to Jack's shock and slight anger. "Saeko! I told you to run!" He yells at her as the Xenomorph gets back to its feet and screeches at them, not even noticing that he'd called her by her first name.

"We aren't leaving you behind." She says with a glare directed at the Bug, making Jack glare at her, though it's not one filled with hate.

"Damn it! I told you guys to- Dodge!" He exclaims, pushing her out of the way and dodge rolling to the side as the Xenomorph launches its tail at them, and then rolls to look at her as the tail retracts. "Go with the others! You haven't faced these before and I haven't told you how to yet!" He exclaims.

"And how long have you had to deal with them?" Saeko asks, rolling to dodge another tail strike directed at her. Jack uses the failed attack to his advantage as he runs towards the Bug with his spear, attempting to stab the thing in its side, only for the Bug to jump back and latch onto the lockers, making a loud thud that gains the attention of the infected nearby. As this happens, Jack turns to look at Saeko in the eyes straight through his mask.

"Ten years." He tells her with complete seriousness, before rolling to the side to dodge the tail strike aimed at him, therefore missing Saeko's eyes going wide, before he takes out his disk, and tosses it at the bug. The bug dodges the weapon, but that's exactly what Jack wanted as he pulls out another disk, this one unfolding to show it was actually a Shuriken, and then throws it in the Xenomorph's path, succeeding in taking the thing's head off its shoulders, and then catches both disks, before replacing them on his waist, turning around to face Saeko, grabbing her hand, and pulls her along with him out the door.

"Now we need to get the fuck outta dodge!" He yells, dodging past a few infected that the Bug hadn't killed, while stabbing and slicing the ones that got too close. Soon enough, the two make it to the bus, finding that Takashi had been waiting for them. Jack tosses Saeko inside the bus first, and then turns around to make sure everyone else was on. When he's sure that they were, he lets out a sigh of relief, and then climbs on after Saeko, sitting down next to her. However, before anyone can get comfortable, they hear cries for help from a few yards away. When they look in that direction, three of the people on the bus suddenly start to glare.

"Who's that?" Takashi asks in confusion, having not met the man before all this started.

"That's Mr. Shido from class 3-A." Saeko answers, making the glares intensify.

_Who also teaches class B_. Jack and Kohta think to themselves bitterly, before Shizuka yells at everyone from her place in front of the steering wheel.

"We can go now!" She exclaims, getting everyone's attention.

"Wait just a little bit longer!" Takashi replies, gaining the attention of the three people who were glaring at the teacher.

"They're in front of us! Any more and we won't be able to drive through here." Shizuka warns him.

"Run 'em down." Takashi replies, only for Takagi to speak up from a couple seats away.

"If Dr. Boobs tries to drive through that many we'll flip the bus." She says, making Takashi regard the horde with a glare, before turning towards the doorway. However, before he can exit, he's grabbed by Rei.

"We don't have to save him!" She exclaims hotly.

"Jesus! What do you _mean_ we don't have to save him?!" Takashi exclaims, turning to look at Rei in shock.

"We don't have to help him! We should just leave him here to die!" She yells at Takashi, before Jack walks over and places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm with you Rei, but that doesn't mean that we have to let the students he's with die… But he doesn't seem to agree." He says, pointing off towards the group and making everyone, in the front of the bus at least, turn to look just in time to see Shido curb stomp a student's face in, before walking away calmly, as if he hadn't just left a student to die by the infected. Unfortunately, he gets on with the last student, so they can't close him out of the bus.

"Okay, go!" Takashi yells, his voice tinged with anger as he sends his own glare at the former teacher, who sits down in a chair near the back.

"Hang on!" Shizuka exclaims, before flooring the gas, and running down a crowd of infected that had gathered in front of the bus. Then, she swerves the bus from side to side, making sure to hit different crowds so that they don't all congregate and cause the bus to tip onto its side since it wouldn't be able to run over a large horde.

"Get to the gate!" Takagi exclaims.

"I know!" Shizuka responds, before she continues to run down infected. All the while, she assures herself that they're no longer human, so she's technically not "killing" people. Finally, they reach the gate, and Shizuka smashes them open by barging through with the bus. They land in a pile of Cherry Blossoms, sending up a wave of them as they drive away from the school, leaving behind that part of the horror trip. But as Jack sinks into his chair next to Saeko, he can tell that it's only the beginning of the horrors and challenges that they're gonna need to face. As he relaxes, Takashi speaks up.

"I can't believe we did it." He mutters.

"Yeah." Kohta agrees, adding some tape to his nail gun so that it doesn't fall to pieces. Then, the voice that everyone in the primary group hates speaks up.

"Thank God we did." Shido says, before looking at Saeko and Jack, both of which are 17, and starts to speak to them. "I think that one of you two has been-" He's cut off by the two blades that are suddenly present at his throat, courtesy of Jack's wrist blades.

"If I hear one more word out of your pathetic ass, I will not hesitate to slit your neck. Don't think that we didn't see what you did to that kid." He hisses the last part. "Not everyone on this bus is a fan of yours Shido. And now that the world that we knew it is dead, and this hell has taken over… The rule book has been thrown out the window. Now, it's kill or be killed. And honestly…" He pauses before glaring at Shido with hatred clear in his eyes. "You are _not_ in the first category." He hisses, before pulling away the blades, and sheathing them.

"Now, I think we'd all appreciate it if you would head back to your seat." He says with a deadly calm voice. One that told Shido _exactly_ what would happen if he didn't. The teacher stays still for a few seconds, before turning and making his way back to his seat. When this happens, Jack lets off a relieved breath, and sags back into his chair, nodding to Rei when she mouths "_thank you_" to him. A few seconds later, a teen in the back of the bus speaks up.

"The city!" They exclaim, making everyone look out the left hand side windows to see the ruins of what used to be the city in question. Smoke billows out of the tops and sides of multiple houses, while cars and trucks can be seen covered in fire, and tipped onto their sides. There are black figures that roam through the streets, indicating what had happened to the citizens that couldn't get away in time. This sight makes everything that's happening all the more real, and a depressing cloud hangs over the former students inside the bus. Finally, just after the bus rams into another infected that had been walking towards a convenient store, a teen in the back speaks up.

"Shi~~~~t, It's only dangerous if we keep going! First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others?!" He questions, making everyone in the primary group glare slightly. "You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should have just found a safe place inside the school! If you ask me, we were better off where we were." He tells them, making Jack sigh as he turns to look at the teenager.

"Then obviously you didn't see the Bugs." He says, making everyone turn to him.

"Bugs? What the hell do insects have to do with the shit that's happening?!" The teen exclaims.

"I don't mean literal bugs. "Bugs" is just one of the many names that the species has been called. The real term in Xenomorph. They're an alien species that has only one objective. Killing off any other species beside themselves, and inhabiting any world that they aren't already on." He tells the kid, making everyone stop and look at him, except for Shizuka as she continues to drive. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, the teen from before speaks up.

"You expect me to believe that shit?" He asks Jack, making the teen tense up.

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you. But know this you inexperienced little shit." He starts, getting everyone's attention as they hadn't seen him get mad before. "I had to deal with those motherfuckers since I was five, all the way up until I was fifteen. I was stuck, on my own, in an area that was filled with the fuckers, with no one to help me, and the only thing keeping me alive was this," He says, holding up his wrist blades, "And my smarts. So if you want to try to go up against them without any prior knowledge, and something as flimsy as a metal _pipe_, then go ahead. Just don't expect me to help you when their acidic spit starts to melt away your skin, and you beg them for mercy, only for them to plant a Facehugger on you, and leave you lying there to wake up, and have a Chestburster eat its way out of your chest to become a Drone, killing you in the process in one of the most painful ways that you can go." He says with a cold voice, before turning to look out the front of the bus, everyone present silent as they digest what Jack had just said

The primary group thinks about what Jack said, and realizes that _this_ was what he'd said they wouldn't want to know about earlier. And honestly…? They agreed with his earlier statement. They could've gone their entire lives without knowing about this little fact of the Xenomorphs. The silence stretches throughout the bus for a while, Shizuka even pausing at a street light to contemplate what had been said, while also looking for any cars that may have been speeding to get out of the city, before the teen from before speaks up again as she starts driving.

"Right now, I don't give a shit about those "Xenomorphs"! All I care about right now is that guy!" He yells, pointing at Komuro. "I just can't stand him!" He yells, making Kohta get ready to shoot his nail gun, only for Takagi to hold him back. At the same time, Jack readies his wrist blades, but Saeko places a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Why? What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you." Takashi responds.

"You know!" The teen exclaims, before rushing forwards with his fist pulled back to punch Takashi, only for Rei to step forwards and knock the wind out of him with the wooden part of her makeshift spear. The guy falls to the floor, clutching at his stomach and coughing up spit.

"Asshole." Rei comments, making Jack smirk slightly as he looks at the teen lying in the aisle. However, what happens next makes him angered once again. Slow clapping can be heard coming from the back of the bus, before Shido steps forwards and "congratulates" the two on their "teamwork", and how he was impressed by it.

"At any rate, a conflict like that only proves my point. We _need_ a _leader_. We do." He says, before bending over to get to Takashi's and Rei's heights. "Surely neither of you want such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders." He says, holding out his hand for emphasis.

"So, _you're_ gonna run for the position then." Takagi says, adjusting her glasses as Shido looks over at her.

"I'm a teacher Ms. Takagi. And while mature, all of you are barely in your teens." He says, which enacts laughter from Jack. Everyone turns to him in surprise, except for Saeko, who gives a smirk of her own as she realizes where this will likely go.

"Oh please bitch!" He exclaims, surprising Shido. "All of us are _at least_ 15! Heck, I'm pretty sure me, Ms. Busujima, and a few others here are 17! Meaning that we'll legally be adults in less than a year!" He exclaims while laughing, before he calms down and sends an unnerving grin at Shido.

"But then again, as I told you earlier, the rule book has been thrown out the window. Which means that age doesn't mean shit anymore. Which _also_ means that your position of _former_ teacher doesn't stand either. I guess that makes any of us fit to be in the position of leader, doesn't it, _Shido_?" He asks, leaving out the "Mr." for emphasis on what he'd said. Shido seems shocked at his announcement, before he composes himself once again, but Jack can see the hate Shido has for him in his eyes.

"Be that as it may, I am still the oldest one here. That alone makes it clear who's qualified to assume such a role." He says, holding his arms out at his sides before turning to face his former class. "Why, just hours ago I saved all of these _brave_ students. What do you say guys?" He asks. And to the shock of those up front, everyone in the back starts clapping.

Shido gives a mock bow at this, before he turns around with his arms held out wide and faces the teens in the front. "There, it's been decided. The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear, yes?" He asks. And before Jack has a chance to tell him off about "the majority not mattering", Rei has suddenly flung open the doors of the bus, and jumped out.

"Rei!" Takashi exclaims from the doorway, making Rei turn to look at him.

"No way! I'm not doing it! I'm not staying here with _him_!" She exclaims in anger.

"Get back in the bus." Takashi says to her quietly so that only her and those in the front of the bus can hear him. However, Shido speaks up not a second later.

"Well, there's nothing _I_ can do if you don't want to act in accordance with all of us." He says overdramatically, making Takashi turn to look at him in shock.

"What _us_?! What are you talking about?!" He questions, only to get no answer. When Shido doesn't say anything, Takashi jumps out and goes after Rei.

"Komuro!" Takagi exclaims, but he ignores her and goes after Rei. Jack can see the two argue in front of the tunnel, before him and Saeko notice headlights heading in their direction.

"Okay, you need to punch it!" Saeko exclaims after a horn is sounded, making Shizuka tighten her grip on the wheel, and look in the direction of the headlights to see an out of control bus heading their way. Suddenly, it smashes into one of the crashed cars on the side of the road, and flips onto its side, still heading towards Takashi and Rei. Takashi tackles Rei into the tunnel when he sees it, just before the bus collides with the support structures on either side, and catches fire. As this happens, Jack runs out and looks through one of the cracks in the bus.

"Takashi! You alright in there?!" He calls out, taking off his mask so that he can be heard better. Unfortunately, before he can get a response, flaming zombie start to come out of the bus, and Jack puts his mask back on while readying his spear. However, before the infected can reach him, he hears Takashi's voice come from the other side of the overturned bus.

"At the police station!" He hears Takashi call out, and looks towards his voice to see his friend standing on the other side. "Meet up at the East Police station!" He calls out again, making Jack remove his mask once again.

"What time should we be there?!" He calls out, not wanting to arrive at separate times and miss each other.

"Seven-o-clock!" Takashi exclaims. "If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!" Takashi yells, just before more of the bus falls, and blocks Takashi from Jack's view.

"Damn it." He growls out as he places his mask back on his face and unsheathing his wrist blades as the flaming zombies get closer. However, the fire burns through their skin, muscles, and bone, and soon enough the bodies fall to the ground. Dead once again.

After this happens, Jack rushes back to the bus. He climbs back on, making sure to close the door behind him, and then turns to face Shizuka. "Alright, we need to new route to the East Police station Ms. Shizuka. I don't think we're gonna be able to go this way anymore." He says, making Shizuka focus on the road once again.

"Okay. I'll turn around and find another way." Shizuka says, doing just that and heading off to find a separate route. As this happens, Jack hears an explosion go off, and turns to find that the bus had exploded.

_Come on guys, I know you can make it._ He thinks to himself, before letting off a sigh, and making his way back to his seat. He sinks into it, taking off his mask and wrist blades, and relaxing after the stressful day. As he does so, he feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns to find that it's Saeko.

"Ah, Ms. Busujima. I would talk to you at the moment, but I'm afraid that I'm fairly tired and sore after today. Do you think that you could take watch? I may trust you guys, but I don't trust that bastard as far as I could throw him." He asks her as he gestures to Shido, getting a nod in response. "Thanks." He says, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"You're quite welcome." She replies, and just before he falls asleep, he swears that he could feel her kiss his cheek. "And my friends call me Saeko." She whispers in his ear, just before sleep claims him.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here's the third chapter. I'll admit, it took a while, but at least it came out quicker than the second one. Now, for those of you who like the Xenomorphs, there are more of them to come! And, for those of you who like the Jack x Saeko, well, needless to say that it will be starting soon!**

**Now, you've all seen that I'm telling you guys a bit more about Jack's life before this, and there will probably be a chapter or two where the entire thing is explained. However, I haven't decided when exactly I'm going to put it in yet. So stay with me on that. As for the next chapter, it will take place on the bus, as well as the bridge just before they arrive at Rika's apartment. So, don't expect _too much_ action, but there will be plenty of bonding. As for the reviews, here are the responses!**

**Azturner:**

Well, I hope that this is satisfactory!

**Anime PJ:**

Well, that's up to you. However, the reason that I made it sound like Red X, is because both him and Jack are teens, while Bane is an adult. Also, Jack's mask covers his entire face, just like the Red X mask. (That, and I find that the Red X mask's voice distortion sounds cool.)

As for that change… Yeah, I'm not sure if anyone besides Jack would survive if that happened XD

**SPARTAN-626:**

Well, here's the next chapter. As for how Jack knows the Xenomorphs, I've gone a bit into it during this chapter, but I'll explain more in the chapters to come. It has something to do with how he got his Predator gear, so you can look forwards to that.

As for seeing a Predator, I _might_ put in a dead one, but putting in one that's still alive is like signing a death wish for the group. Or at least, making it so that at least one of them would most likely die. However, I will _not_ be giving Jack a Plasma Caster, since that would practically make him OP, and he's already powerful enough as it is. Think about it. Giving him the ability to snipe like Kohta, only have it _track_ the zombies, and have _unlimited ammo_? Basically, Jack would become a God.

As for explaining it to the others, I've told you that it will be coming in later chapters, I'm just not sure which one exactly. And developing his relationship with Saeko? Well, as you can see in this chapter, I've already started on that. I hope that this chapter was entertaining, and I hope that you continue to like the chapters that I post!

***Guest* Jan, 28:**

I actually thought of that already, and you'll most likely see something like that either next chapter, or in the next few chapters. But you know what they say, "great minds think alike". So, I hope to see more suggestions from you in the future! Maybe there will be some that I'll use.

**But, that's about it for this chapter guys. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

**(Updated May 26th, 2015:**

**Well guys, here's the third updated chapter. Now, not much was changed here, just a few edits in the grammar and details here and there. But, you guys can all look forwards to the fourth chapter coming out either tomorrow, or the day after! But for now, I'd like to thank you all for reading this, and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the story as I continue writing it!)**

**(Updated July 20th, 2015: Well guys, a few more grammar mistakes fixed, and a few more details changed or added onto. But, next chapter should hopefully have more noticeable changes, and the one after that will be the new chapter! So, I hope you like how the edits are going so far!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pervert, Meet Facehugger**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: I'M BACK! And, I'm sure that most, if not all, of you are excited for this chapter, just based on what you've read above. Now, most of you will probably hate me when I write out a certain scene in this chapter, BUT, don't worry! I have plans…**

**Also guys, sorry that it's been so long, but as you can tell, I've been busy with my other stories as of late. In fact, I'm currently writing this just after I uploaded my edited versions of the last three chapters. So, just to make sure you guys don't miss out on a few of the things that I've changed, go and check those out!**

**Now, for those of you who were looking forwards to more Jack x Saeko stuff, well you can look forwards to about three-fourths of this entire chapter being composed of that, since I feel like I've put in a decent amount of action over the last few chapters, and finally want to get started on the actual pairing. However, most of it is flirting and teasing between the two, so don't expect anything _too_ drastic to happen yet. (Though, that's not to say that the flirting won't include suggestions of more, _intimate_, situations.) After all, it's only been a few hours since they first met!**

**But anyways guys, I'm sure that after waiting months for this, you all just want to get to reading it. Well, just before that, let me just thank you all for giving me over 2,000 views! Honestly, when I started writing this I didn't expect more than maybe a few hundred! So thank you to all of you wonderful viewers out there who have filled me with such joy! Anyways, here's that chapter that you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Later that day, about fifteen minutes before midnight, Jack's woken up by the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder. His past had made him into a light sleeper, so he easily opened his eyes to see one Saeko Busujima staring down at him. "Ah, Ms. Busujima… I assume that you're waking me up because you want to sleep yourself?" He asks the woman beside him, making her shake her head in response.

"Not quite, but I thought I told you before that you could call me Saeko?" She asks with a playful grin, attempting to make the teen beside her blush just like she had earlier that day. However, what she doesn't realize is that since then, the teen beside her had gained an extra bit to his personality back from his past.

"Ah so that was reality. I thought that it might have just been a dream that a woman as beautiful as yourself would allow me to call her by her first name." He tells her with a smirk that makes Saeko blush at how it makes him look, making him give her a chuckle as well. However, this chuckle was different than the ones from earlier that day. This one was deeper, and it made him seem that much more masculine.

The fact that he could easily take care of himself in a deadly situation only added to that as well in the eyes of the swordswoman. "Well now, that blush just seems to make you even more beautiful than before, Saeko." He tells her, before he arcs his back to stretch, while Saeko attempts to quell the blush in her cheeks, eventually succeeding and giving the man a smirk that he can't see.

_Well, it seems that Mr. Davis has gotten even more interesting than before_. She thinks to herself, her eyes briefly wandering over his body, since he'd woken up a few minutes after he'd fallen asleep the first time, and removed both his armor, as well as his button-up black shirt, since they'd hampered his sleep. Now he was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, which was tucked into the school pants he had on, and showed the swordswoman the muscles that were beneath it since he was stretching.

She was slightly surprised to see that the man beside her actually had a six-pack, since he didn't seem like the kind to work out. His agility and ability to maneuver around obstacles easily didn't seem to fit with the extra muscle either. However, she remembers that neither she, nor anyone else in their small group, seemed to know that much about his past, and figured that what little he'd revealed earlier had something to do with it.

However, she's brought out of her musings by the same chuckle that Jack had given her a few seconds ago, and looks to see the same smirk as well. "Ah, Saeko, might I inquire why it is that you've been staring at me for the last minute?" He asks her, revealing that it had actually been more than a few seconds. In response, Saeko gets another light blush on her cheeks, before she refocuses on his face and pushes the blush down, giving him a playful smirk in response.

"I must admit that it intrigues me that you have the agility and maneuverability that you do, with a body like that." She tells him, making him raise an eyebrow as he looks down at his abs, giving another chuckle in response.

"Let's just say that I had to learn it the hard way and leave it at that. However, it's nice to know that a beautiful woman such as yourself is taking interest in the appearance of a common man such as me." He tells her with a smirk, making her give one of her own in response.

_Well played. It seems that I'm going to have a tough time with you from now on, Jack Davis._ Saeko thinks to herself, before the two of them hear a voice that brings their attention away from each other.

"If you two lovebirds are done flirting with one another, you'd actually pay attention to the fact that we're not moving anymore." Takagi says from the seats behind them, making the two look at her, then at each other, before smirking once again as they turn back to Takagi.

"Why Takagi, could it be that you're jealous?" Jack asks, the look in Saeko's eyes already telling him that she would gladly play along with him. Though neither realized that in the backs of their minds, this wasn't _just_ playing along.

"What?!" Takagi exclaims, making the two chuckle in response. "You're both stupid idiots. Why would I be jealous of you two?" She asks, crossing her arms and looking off to the side. In response the two get up, Jack placing his wrist blades on his right forearm as he does so since he'd taken them off before falling asleep, and then make their way over to stand next to the pinkette's seat, with Kohta sitting in the one beside her.

"Oh, don't be like that. In fact, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone out there. Someone who actually likes you for who you are, and not just because of your looks or how rich you are." Jack says with a smile, subtly looking at Kohta as his fellow raven haired teen gains a few shades of red in his face and looks out the window.

_Ha! That's payback for laughing at me earlier!_ Jack thinks to himself in triumph, before the mood grows serious as he looks out the window and sees that what Takagi had told them before was true. "But you have a point…" He admits, the others turning to look out the window with him, Kohta's blush finally receding as they look out the window with him so that his blush can't be seen in the faded reflection of the glass.

"Any slower and we'd be going in reverse." Saeko comments, getting a nod of agreement from Jack in response.

"At this rate, I'm not sure if we can cross the bridge before dawn." Takagi adds… Just before another sound breaks the silence as the bus actually manages to move a few feet when the cars ahead of it pull forwards. That sound being Kohta's stomach growling. "Shut up! Be quiet! You're so disgusting!" Takagi yells at him, the stress from the day showing itself once again as her temper flares.

"I can't help it, I've been so hungry. Ever since I started PX90" He mutters the last part, just before the sound of a gunshot goes off, and everyone in the group turns to see where it came from, only to see one of the zombies getting shot by multiple cops at once. When this happens, a couple girls in the back of the bus get scared from the sound and what it means, and Shido starts to "comfort" them with soothing words and a hug. When this happens, everyone in the main group glares at him, with Jack having the most amount of anger in his eyes.

He clenches his fist a few times, his wrist blades sheathing and unsheathing repeatedly as he does so. He takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, before walking over to his seat and slumping down into it in an attempt to ignore the perverted teacher in the back of the bus, Saeko walking over and sitting in her own seat next to him a few seconds later. They sit there in silence for a few seconds, before Saeko breaks it. "So, is there a reason that you hate Mr. Shido? I agree that what he did back at the school was despicable, but you seemed to hate him even before that." She comments, making Jack give her a dry laugh in response.

"You picked up on that, huh?" He asks her, making her nod in response. "Let's just say that him leaving that kid to the meatbags wasn't the first despicable thing that he's done. But, I might just have to make sure that it's the last." He says, before sighing and turning to face her with a small smirk on his face. "Now, I believe that you've had your turn watching out for me while I sleep, I assume that it's only fair that I watch the bastard while you get your own beauty sleep… Not that you need it." He says to her, making her give her own grin in response, before she nods in thanks.

However, instead of leaning back against the chair to sleep, she instead rests her head on his shoulder, and presses her ample chest against his side. This makes him look at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion, while she gives him a playful smirk in response. "What? I would think that any man would love to have a woman sleep against him." She says to him, making him give her a smirk of his own in response.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I'm just wondering what could possibly make you want to do such a thing with a common man like me." He tells her, his smirk widening while her own playful one turns slightly flirtatious.

"Well, perhaps I find this more comfortable then the seats of a bus." She tells him, moving slightly so that her breasts press into his chest as well as his side. Jack's smirk stays on his face at this, and he leans completely into the chair at the same time.

"Well in that case, go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you from getting more comfortable. And I'll take it as a compliment that a beautiful woman such as yourself would like to do this." He tells her, making her keep her flirtatious smirk as she leans up slightly so that her mouth is right next to his ear.

"I'm sure that you will. But, suppose that I'm not as comfortable as I could be?" She asks him, making Jack look at her as his smirk appears to get slightly wider.

"Well then, I suppose that you'll just have to find a way to get as comfortable as you can then." He tells her in response, and her flirtatious smirk almost seems to take a predatorial gleam to it at his words.

"I suppose that I will." She whispers, before she moves so that she's now straddling the teen with the smirk still on her face, and the predatorial gleam still in her eyes. In response, Jack's eyes widen slightly, before they narrow as a small smirk makes its way onto his face.

"Well, I suppose that if this is what makes you comfortable, then who am I to complain?" He asks her in a whisper as their eyes are inches from one another, their noses practically touching and their lips are close enough that they can feel each other's breaths.

"It's good to see that a man knows when a woman should have what she wants." Saeko says, making Jack close his eyes and chuckle while he shakes his head slightly.

"Well, when the man has a woman straddling him, then it's fairly easy for him to reply with "yes". Of course, when it's a beautiful woman such as yourself, then I find that any man would have a hard time saying no." He tells her, making her continue to smirk, before she suddenly gets off him, and returns to her original position against his side.

"Well, while that's great for me to know, I'm afraid that by doing so, I might make it a little difficult for you to keep watch. So, I'm afraid I'll just have to settle for this." She tells him, the playful smirk back on her face as she believes that she'd just got one over on him by teasing him with something, only to take it away moments later. However, Jack just continues to smirk at her.

"Of course Saeko, that's just fine with me." He tells her, making her frown on the inside when she realizes that her ploy didn't work, and makes her believe that maybe he actually had something of his own planned… Of course, that changes her mental frown into a smirk as she thinks about what he could possibly have planned, and wants to see if she finally found a male who could take her teasing, and even return it. On the outside however, she just kept her playful smirk on her face, before she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to slowly let her drift off.

Meanwhile, unknown to the two, Takagi and Kohta had seen and heard everything said, and were staring at them with deadpan faces. "So… When we find Takashi and Rei, should we start a betting pool to see how long it takes for them to get together?" Kohta asks, only for Takagi to scoff.

"Are you kidding? By that time it will practically be too late. I wouldn't even bother. At the rate those two are going, they'll probably be together by the end of tomorrow." She tells him.

"Yeah, you've got a point." Kohta agrees, before the two sigh, and Takagi turns to Kohta.

"Now, I'm going to go to sleep. _You_ are going to make sure that Mr. Shido over there doesn't try anything while I'm asleep. Got it?" She asks with a slightly hostile tone, making Kohta look at her in slight fear and rapidly nod his head. "Good." Takagi huffs out, before she leans back in her chair, and allows sleep to take _her_ off to dreamland. Afterwards, Kohta silently sighs to himself, wondering if the pinkette would ever truly know his feelings, and possibly return them…

* * *

Around noontime the next day, Jack and Takagi are silently steaming to themselves as Shido gives a speech to his own group in the back of the bus, while Kohta and Saeko sleep. The former is leaning against the window of the bus, while the latter was still leaning into Jack in the same position she'd fallen asleep the night before.

Then, as Takagi nudges Kohta awake to stop his snoring, Saeko wakes up as well, slowly opening her eyes to see the slightly angered face of Jack above her as he glares at nothing. She's confused by this at first, before she hears the speech that Shido is giving and a frown makes its way onto her own face.

As she pushes herself off Jack's chest, he stops glaring, and turns to look at her with a smirk, all signs of hatred and anger gone and replaced by the same look that he had the night before when they were flirting with one another. "Good morning Saeko, I trust you had a good rest?" He asks her, getting a nod in response as she also gains her own smirk on her face as she nods, the two having already easily slipped into the flirtatious atmosphere that surrounded them whenever they were alone from the others in the main group… Or even with them.

"Yes, and I must admit that you make quite a nice pillow." She tells him, making his smirk widen just a bit as he leans towards her slightly.

"Well, does this mean that it will become a reoccurring situation?" He asks her with a raised eyebrow, her eyes gaining a playful gleam in them as she leans forwards as well so that her mouth is right next to his ear, and her right hand is resting on his chest.

"Perhaps…" She whispers in a seductive tone that sends shivers running down Jack's spine at what her voice suggests, but he maintains his smirk as he pulls back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Well, I have to say that I wouldn't object to that." He whispers, making Saeko's flirtatious smirk change to an almost preditorial one much like the night before as she pulls him towards her by his sleeveless shirt, and presses her ample breasts into his chest as her eyes stare into his own.

"Then perhaps I should just use you as a mattress…" She whispers in a sultry tone that would have almost any man down on their knees, begging her to do just that. However, Jack's own smirk turns feral as he places his left hand on her waist, and slightly squeezes.

"Then I'll just have to use you as a blanket…" He whispers back, his tone changing and becoming deeper than before as Saeko's preditorial smirk remains on her face while she leans closer to him so that they're foreheads are touching, and she's pressing her breasts against his chest even more as the atmosphere around them gets slightly more heated, the two not knowing that at that moment in the backs of their minds, they'd already realized that they'd found the person that matched them perfectly in every way…

And they wouldn't fully know that yet either, since at that moment, Shido starts to get louder as he continues to give his speech to his group of students in the back, and the two snap out of their flirtatious trances, and look back at the man with distaste, before it changes to outright disgust as he finishes his speech, gets applauded… And then starts to "flirt" with one of the girls easily twenty years younger than him, at _least_.

However, Jack's glare of hatred immediately goes away as he spots something skittering around on the floor of the bus near Shido. Seconds later, the sound of metal against metal can be heard, along with multiple screams. The sight that caused said screams being Jack kneeling on the floor, with his wrist blades piercing the metal floor of the bus right next to Shido's foot, who's currently looking down in horror. However, between the gauntlet on Jack's wrist, and the metal floor of the bus, is a creature that only he had seen before.

To the others in the bus, the creature looked like something out of their nightmares. It had six long, skinny legs, and a long, skinny tail. Its body was flat, circular shaped, and the whole thing was a sickly-yellow color. Almost like a nightmarish cross between a scorpion and a spider. Jack keeps his wrist blades stabbed in the creature's body for a few more seconds, before he finally sheathes the blades, and picks the thing up by its tail.

When he does this, the people in the bus can see the mouth on the bottom, since it spins in a circle when he picks it up. "I can't believe I was stupid enough not to check for this thing." He says to himself, before standing up and looking at Shido, who's staring at the thing with wide eyes that are filled with horror. "…And I can't believe I was even stupider to save you from it." He tells the man with venom in his voice, before he turns to face the other teens that are in the back of the bus.

"Anyone here got a lighter?" He asks, silence continuing to stay through the bus until one teen raises his hand. In response, Jack walks over to him, and holds out his own hand. The teen hesitantly hands Jack his lighter, keeping his eyes on the dead creature the whole time. After he gets the lighter, Jack walks back over to his seat, and starts to rummage through his sports bag, which the others had been nice enough to grab for him while he was fighting off the Bug back at the school.

He finally pulls out a wrap of gauze, and tears some of it off, before tying it around part of the creature. Then, he lights the lighter, and sets the cloth on fire, said fire eventually spreading to the creature, which he promptly drops onto the metal floor. The rest of the bus watches as the creature is turned to a blackened corpse, which Jack is quick to stomp into ashes. Then, he wipes the ashes off his shoes and onto the floor, before turning to look Shido and the teens behind him, who are all looking at him with varying degrees of horror.

"Before you ask, that right there was a Facehugger. As the name implies, it wraps those legs and its tail around your head, essentially "hugging" it. Now, you'll survive that, don't worry. However, after a few hours, it wouldn't make a difference. Because you'd be dead after what it did to you when it eventually lets go." He tells them, and they all stay silent as they recall his words from the day before about the creatures, and something about a Chestburster. In response to the silence, Jack turns around, and walks back to his seat, and the purplette that he was talking to beforehand.

When he sits down, Saeko looks at him with a look that's different from the others. She's not horrified by what he just did. If anything… She found it hot. **(For those of you complaining about this comment, take a minute to think about Saeko's _real _personality that's shown during the episode that covers the shrine that her and Takashi stay at. Then, tell me that you think she wouldn't think this about his actions.)**

Watching him do that, she'd be lying if she said she didn't find the sight of him killing the Facehugger to be a bit attractive. She mentally smirks at the memory, reminded of how she's been acting whenever faced by the zombies. When this happens, she also starts to think about his actions against the Xenomorphs, or "Bugs" as he's called them.

However, her mental smirk changes into a frown when she remembers what he'd told everyone the day before, about having to deal with them since he was five until about two years ago. In fact, if she remembered correctly, there was a story that-

"Saeko?" The girl in question is brought out of her musings when she sees the teen that she's thinking about staring at her with the same smirk from before he killed the Facehugger. "You kinda spaced out there. Are you admiring the view again?" He asks her, gesturing to himself, making the purplette give a light chuckle.

"I could ask you the same question Mr. Davis." She says as she makes the same pose as the day before, resting her head in one hand, while her other holds the elbow of that hand, and pushes her breasts up slightly to gain his attention. His smirk changes to a feral one when she does this, and her own turns predatorial in return.

What follows is more of their flirting, which is only stopped when Shido once again starts to give another speech to the students at the back of the bus, attempting to take their minds off the Facehugger, while inside his mind, he mentally curses the teen that saved his life…

* * *

A few hours later, as well as an _actual_ bonding session between Jack and Saeko, which consisted of sharing things about one another, Shido finally makes a drastic mistake in his speech. "…And realize this my dear friends, Komuro and Miyamoto… Were unfit to be in our family." Shido tells the teens at the back of the bus, and the main group that's gathered at the front send glares in his direction.

A couple seconds later, Jack actually takes it a step forwards, and tosses one of his shuriken at the bastard, the blades leaving a cut on his cheek as it circles around the back of the bus, and arrives back in his hand, before he clips it onto his belt. When he does this, everything goes silent in the bus, as Shido lifts his hand and presses it against his bleeding cheek.

"You know Shido… If you're going to talk like that about _our friends_, then you might want to consider who's still on the bus." He tells the teacher with a glare directed at the back of his head, before turning back to the group. "Anyone else for ditching this Popsicle stand?" He asks them, shouldering his sports bag and making his way towards the doors. In response, the rest of the main group thinks for a few seconds, before they all nod. However, before they can leave, Shido speaks up once again.

"If you all want to leave, that's quite alright." He starts, making everyone turn to face him. "However…" He trails off, before doing something that sets alarm bells off in Jack's mind. That being the bastard licking his lips before speaking up again. "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay, Ms. Marikawa." He states, making the blonde woman in question gasp in surprise, while everyone else in the main group opts to glare at the former teacher.

"Losing the doctor is a major blow to our current situation. " He says, before adjusting his glasses and walking towards the group at the front of the bus. "What do you say? There are kids who are-" However, he never gets to finish his sentence as he finds the tip of a telescopic spear at his throat, the wielder of which is Jack, as he glares at the pervert with rage in his eyes.

"If you think for one second, that I'm going to let you keep Ms. Shizuka here for your own perverted fantasies, and try to cover that up with a half-assed reason, then you have another fucking thing coming you bastard pervert." He whispers, this being more frightening to those in the bus then when he was raging on the teen the day before.

"You and your followers here are already on the road to hell… And I'll be damned if I let you bring down an innocent woman like Shizuka with you." He whispers with a glare, before pressing the tip of the spear into Shido's neck a bit more, just enough to draw a small amount of blood. "I believe I told you yesterday that if I heard another word out of your mouth that I would slit your neck. Well, I've been being generous and letting you preach to all your followers there without any kinds of repercussions." He says, before he pulls the spear away from Shido's neck.

"In fact, I'm still feeling a little generous. So, if you let us go now without any trouble… Then I won't kill you. Does that sound fair?" He asks, before hitting Shido's head with the side of his staff, and knocking him to the ground before he can answer. "Good. I'm glad that we see eye-to-eye." Jack says as he makes his way off the bus, some of the others having already left with the only ones still on the bus being Saeko and Kohta.

Kohta gives Jack a nod at his actions and leaves the bus, leaving Jack to walk out and slam the doors behind him with Saeko next to him. As they leave to catch up with Takagi and Shizuka, Shido pushes himself off the ground, and glares at their retreating forms while holding a hand to his neck, the bleeding having stopped a few seconds ago.

"Mr. Shido…?" One of the female students in the back of the bus asks, the man in question simply glaring at the retreating forms of the four teens and one adult as a growl stays at the back of his throat, before he stomps over to the steering wheel, his "followers" smartly staying in their seats. However, there was one other thing that Jack did when he left…

He didn't tell them about the dark green egg that he had seen underneath the driver's seat as he slammed the door…

* * *

"Um, hey… Maybe we were better off staying on the bus with Mr. Shido." Shizuka says as she holds her medic bag tightly to her chest as she backs into the railing with, surprisingly, most of the other teens beside her. Takagi and Kohta were one her right, while Saeko had her boken out, but was staying to her left. Kohta and Saeko each had their weapons out, the swordswoman's boken having fresh blood on the wood, while Kohta was loading another round of nails into his nail gun.

The reason for the teens being beside her is revealed when Jack can be seen standing in front of two Xenomorphs, his mask on his face while he holds his extended staff in his left hand, and his wrist blades are extended from the bracer on his right. The bodies of multiple zombies can be seen around the area, some killed by the survivors, while others either have their heads decapitated from their bodies or are dissolving in acid, showing that the aliens were the ones to kill them. In response to Shizuka's words, Takagi turns to look at the blonde woman.

"H-hold on… Weren't you the one who said… Who said he was a douchebag?" She asks, stuttering with her words a bit as she throws glances at the screeching aliens a few yards away.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I did. But he wouldn't be the first douchebag I was stuck on a bus with." Shizuka admits, before one of the Xenomorphs suddenly lets off a higher pitched screech, and leaps towards Jack. In response to the attack, Jack twists out of the way to the left, and as he's spinning, attempts to slice the Bug with his wrist blades. Unfortunately, the alien dodges to the side, narrowly missing his swipe.

However, Jack was smart when he attempted the attack, and brings his spear up in time to stop an attack that the second alien attempted. The others are surprised by this, and when they realize what happened, they all pale at the new information. The aliens were intelligent. Granted, this should have been known to them when they saw the holes in the lights in the school that the other alien had created, but it didn't occur to them at the time. Now though, seeing the two Bugs double team Jack, it brought a new fear to them.

However, despite the odds, Jack was able to successfully keep them at bay, even managing to get a few slices into their skin here and there. But everyone knew that unless he could get a significant injury in, then it was likely that he would eventually become tired, and the Bugs would get the upper hand.

As if by fate, everything still alive in the vicinity hears a new sound, and they all turn to see a motorcycle jump onto the bridge. Riding it is Takashi, with Rei holding onto his back so she doesn't go flying off. Jack realizes this within a second, and quickly turns back to the Xenomorphs in front of him, which are screeching at his newly arrived friends. He uses their distraction to aim his spear at one's head, and he gets lucky when the thing turns back to him, just to get the spear through its "eyes".

It stiffens from the fatal wound, before it falls limp, the acid in its body now hazardous to itself as the corpse begins to slowly disintegrate, leaving only a fairly large crater in the concrete ground. Unfortunately, this brings the other alien's attention back to Jack, and he's forced to block another claw strike with his staff.

However, fate seems to be smiling upon the group today, as the sound of two gunshots being fired echoes through the air, and the alien recoils from the bullets against its chest. This leaves it wide open for Jack to attack, and he does just that by slicing the thing in two with his wrist blades, and then stabbing it in the head for good measure with his spear.

He takes the spear out of the now-dissolving head, the acid on the weapon simply sliding off since it's made of the same materials as his armor and mask. When he turns around, it's to the sight of Kohta holding a smoking handgun, a crazed grin on his face as he stares at the crater in the bridge that used to be the second Bug.

"Double tap baby." He mutters with the same crazed grin on his face, Jack giving a smirk of his own behind the mask as the seriousness of the situation finally dissipates into the air, and he turns to look at his two friends that had shown up just in time to help save them. When he turns around, he's able to see that Rei is greeting Shizuka, while Takashi is getting off the motorcycle.

"Takashi." Jack greets his friend with a nod, getting one back from his fellow raven haired teen as Takashi gives a small smirk at seeing his friends once again. Meanwhile, Saeko walks over to the two best friends.

"This must mean that Tokonosu Bridge is also blocked." She says, getting a nod in response from the teen with the motorcycle.

"Yeah, there's no way out of the city." Takashi says, getting a sigh out of Jack in response.

"Knew it would have been too good to be true. Alright, if that's the case, then we're gonna need a place to stay at for now. Some place that's well fortified against the dead, and would be at least moderately defendable against the Bugs." He tells them, before he seems to think of something else as he takes off his mask.

"Oh, and somewhere that we can all wash up. I have a feeling that the rest of you would like to take a shower or bath after the past couple days." He says, getting nods in response. "Okay… Anyone have any suggestions?" He asks, looking around the group. In response, Shizuka speaks up.

"Oh, my friend has a flat nearby. It's just a short walk from here." She says with a smile, making Takagi look over at her in skepticism.

"Your _boyfriend's _flat?" She asks, making Shizuka get flustered as she denies Takagi's claim.

"It's nothing like that! It's just my girl friend's apartment!" She tells them as Kohta and Takagi look at her with their hands to their chins as they think about her denial. "She's always busy traveling and working with her job. She gave me a key so I could go there and look after the place when she's away." She explains, making Jack nod in response as the others think about Shizuka in a pink maid's uniform for some reason.

"How is it? Would it easily be able to keep the infected out?" Jack asks the nurse, making her nod.

"Oh yes. It's a duplex standing along the river. There's a convenient store nearby too. Oh! And there's a car! You know that one that looks like a tank? The thing that drinks gas? Bi~~~g! The really big one!" She exclaims, throwing her arms out wide for emphasis. Jack thinks about it, before nodding.

"Alright, from what you're saying it sounds like a good place. And I'm going to assume from your explanation that the car is something along the lines of a Humvee." He says, making Kohta turn to him.

"Humvee?!" He exclaims with stars in his eyes, making Jack chuckle a bit, already having expected this reaction from the gun-crazy teen. As he does this, Takashi gets back onto the bike, and looks back at the group.

"I guess that I'll go check it out with her. Come on." He says the last part to the blonde woman, surprising her.

"Oh! Okay." She says, walking over to Takashi as Rei turns to Jack with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Um… Jack." She starts, making him turn to her as Takashi drives off with Shizuka towards the duplex that she was talking about.

"Yeah Rei?" He asks her in slight confusion.

"Um… You know what you said yesterday? About those things called Facehuggers?" She asks him, making his eyes widen as his hands subtly drift towards his spear.

"Yes?" He asks slowly.

"I… I think that me and Takashi ran into one… It looked like some kind of spider-scorpion creature, and it… It latched onto some thug's face…" She tells him. Making Jack do two things. One was breathe a sigh of relief, while the other was that he shakes his head.

"Yup. That was a Facehugger alright. Did you stick around afterwards?" He asks her, making Rei shake her head in response.

"No. The infected were coming because of the guy's yells before they got muffled by the thing." She tells him, making him sigh.

"Alright. I'll explain everything later. For now, let's just wait until Takashi gets back, and then get to the house and relax for a little while. I'd say that after these past couple days, we deserve a rest." He says, getting nods from everyone in response.

* * *

"You were right Jack! And it's the military model too!" Kohta exclaims as he stares at the dark green Humvee parked next to the duplex that Takashi and Shizuka had led the rest of the group to. In response, Jack nods, while looking over the duplex in question.

"Yeah… The iron fence around this place is definitely good protection against the infected… I'll have to go through the place when we get inside to see about other entrances that we'd have to worry about with the Bugs though." He tells them, before he hears a low moan, and focuses on the spot that it came from.

When he does this, he can easily see the ashen skin and pale eyes that stare back at him from the top of the steps. "Damn… Alright, I guess that we'll have to worry about getting to the door first though." He comments, before he puts on his mask and takes out his staff while unsheathing his wrist blades. The other people with weapons, those being Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Saeko, walk up to stand next to him.

"Don't take chances and be sure to cover for each other." Saeko comments, getting nods from the other four in response.

"Alright… Let's go!" Takashi exclaims, kicking in the unlocked doors that led from the parking area to the stairs, before the attacking group of five charges up said stairs, and start to take out the infected. Rei was using her makeshift spear to stab the zombies through the head, Kohta was using his nail gun, due to Jack's insistence, to take out zombies from yards away, while Takashi and Saeko were bashing in skulls with their crowbar and boken respectively. Meanwhile, while they were all doing this, Jack was the most brutal of the group.

He would use his spear to not only stab the infected through the head, but also stab them through the gut, and then twist around so that he would bring them into either the ground or wall, and bash in their skulls that way. Not only that, but he would also use his wrist blades to decapitate them, or stab them through the eyes into their brains. However, the most brutal way that he took some of them out would be that he stabbed them through the eyes, before shoving his spear through their chest, and then wrenching his righ hand upwards, bringing their skull, still connected to their spine, up and out of their body. Leaving the torso to fall lifelessly to the ground when he took out his spear, and then let their head and spine fall to the ground when he sheathed his blades.

Finally, everything was taken care of, and the rest of the group joined the five of them in front of the door. Shizuka walks to the front with her key in hand, and unlocks the door for all of them. However, Jack makes sure that everyone stays outside for a few minutes, while he goes in to check for any Bugs.

He comes out after looking around, and everyone follows him inside when he tells them that he'd found nothing. He closes the door behind them, locking it with Shizuka's key for extra insurance despite the fact that they had already locked the doors to the parking area, and then takes off his mask, following the rest of them into the living room to get ready for a night of relaxation…

Of course, that only meant relaxation from the infected and Bugs…

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, that's this chapter finished! Now, I'm sure that there are a couple points that you guys want to know about, so I'll go over them here.**

**The first being the Facehugger(s) on the bus! Now, as you can see, I had Jack save Shido the first time around. That part just kinda popped into my head when I started this chapter, so I decided to write it in. However, I already had the part with the egg planned out even before this I started working on this chapter, and I just needed a way to incorporate it well. Hence, the fact that they already knew about the Facehugger helped out.**

**The second part is about the now-constant flirting between Jack and Saeko! Now, keep in mind, Saeko is the kind of girl to just go right ahead and say what's on her mind. So, it's not all that surprising that she would act this way, and the fact that Jack reacts in a similar, if not identical, way only makes the interactions between the two even more pronounce. Now, because of this, you can expect _a lot_ more of this next chapter, probably with double the amount at least with the episode it's going to cover.**

**Now, something that all of you readers need to know! The idea for Rei telling Jack about her and Takashi running into the Facehugger was an idea that was given to me by Notros! Granted, I changed the original suggestion for how it happened around a bit due to what happened last chapter with Jack revealing a bit about the Xenomorphs, but the fact is that I got that idea from Notros. I didn't just come up with it.**

**Anyways, I guess that now that I've finished the chapter, it's time to go over the reviews for ****the last one. So, here are my responses!**

**Anime PJ:**

…I will not answer that first question due to possible spoilers of the story… Though by saying that, I kinda give away that you're definitely either close, or right on the money. As for Jack knowing a predator, I think that as you've stated, him having some of the items that they do kinda answers that question itself. As for him explaining that stuff… All in due time.

Thanks for the compliment, and I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!

**SPARTAN-626:**

Thanks for the compliments, and I'm glad that you understand and agree with my decisions of not bringing in some of the more OP objects from the Predators. Now, as for some of the items coming from dead Predators… I might implement that later on down the line, but probably not for a while since at the moment, the group isn't exactly running into a lot of them.

Anyways, as you can see, the relationship is progressing quite nicely between the two, and next chapter will mainly be focused on that, as well as the comical scenes that take place at Rika's house. As for Jack's explanation… Yeah, it'll either be told at Rika's house, in which case I'll change canon a bit and make them spend two days there, or I'll stick more to canon and have it so they only stay one night and have him tell the group at the mansion.

Also, thanks for the compliment, and I hope that you liked this chapter just like the last!

**Kaioo:**

Well, I've gone back and edited the last few chapters as you can see, and I've shown that the aliens and zombies are not just ignoring each other. I've also made this fact more noticeable in this chapter as well with the bridge scene.

Though, I am slightly confused myself with what you mean. The first time around that I wrote the chapter, and I kept it the same when I edited it, I stated that the teen that had the metal pole in the anime got killed by the Xenomorph, not Takashi…

**"DJ" (Guest):**

You know… I think that I might have heard that as well… Though, it's also possible that Jack was just muttering it to himself… Not really sure… (Winks)

**The Storm Master 567:**

Well, if you're looking forwards to that, then just like I told SPARTAN-626, I'm either gonna reveal all or part of it in another two chapters while there're at Rika's house, or when they are all at the mansion. So you can look forwards to it during one of those two times. Also, thanks for the compliment, and I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last!

**Well guys, that's about it for this chapter. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read it, and I hope to see you all in the next one!**

**(Updated July 20th, 2015: Well, there were a few changes here and there that should have been more noticeable, but there were also a few changes that were simple grammar mistakes that I had to fix, and details that I slightly changed or elaborated on. But, I'm guessing you guys don't really care about that, and want to get to reading the _new_ chapter. So, here it is!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No More Flirting...**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I know that it's been a little while since I've updated this story, but luckily, one user on this site has got me back in the mood to write about it! So you all have ****Notros**** to thank for this chapter being uploaded now, since we started talking about it while I was stuck in writers block for every single one of my stories. By that I mean that I wasn't able to write out a single new thing for any of them, and then me and ****Notros**** started talking about this story, and it managed to get me into the mood to write about it.**

**(Also, I'd just like to say thanks to ****Notros****, since they've been with me since my first chapter was posted, and they've managed to give me many ideas that you will likely see over the course of this story as it progresses. However, ****Notros ****isn't the only one with good suggestions…)**

**Anyways, now that I've revealed who you can thank for this chapter, I'll actually get to talking about it. So, if you've been with me so far, you guys will know that this chapter is gonna be hella fun to write, since it takes place during the 6****th**** episode. Yup, girls in the bathroom, guys conversing about guns, and Saeko in a very revealing apron! And with the pairing that you guys can all see this is, and with how things have gone so far, you can tell that all these things are gonna come into play in multiple ways during this chapter!**

**Also, I've once again gone back and edited the last four chapters, so make sure to go back and re-read those to both catch up with what you might have forgotten, as well as check out the few things that I've changed, or elaborated on. But****, I'm guessing that you all want to get to reading this, since I've let it sit on the back burner for around a month. So, here's the 5****th**** chapter!**

**(P.s. I've already come up with an Original Arc of mine that will probably take place right after the Takagi Manor Arc, so you guys can be ready for that. Yes, I'm telling you that I have things planned, but I'm not telling any of you! And it's not gonna be him explaining his past, since I've already stated that it's either happening next chapter, or at Takagi Manor.)**

**(P.s.s. I'm actually gonna try something different at the beginning of this chapter, which was suggested by ****Notros****. So, don't hate on me if I get this wrong in any way guys, since I've never actually tried anything like it before. And when you start to read it, do ****_not_**** expect much. Like I said, it's my first time writing it, and I don't really have a very good idea on how to either… And no, it's not a Lemon.)**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

* * *

After the group had gotten into Shizuka's friend's house, the girls had immediately sent the guys upstairs, and away from them. Takashi had attempted to question why, but was dragged upstairs by Jack, along with a dazed Kohta, since Jack had hit him over the head. As he went, he gave a nod to the girls, before disappearing from their sight. The reason for the girls making the guys leave was revealed when the four stripped of their clothes, and headed for the bathroom. (Why they didn't just strip _in_ said bathroom is a mystery to many…)

"Come _on_." Rei says as they pass the stairs that lead up to where the guys are, pushing Shizuka by her shoulders as they go.

"Ms. Miyamoto!" Shizuka exclaims in surprise, only for Rei to push her inside the bathroom.

"Hurry _up_." The auburn haired girl states as she turns around and closes the door behind them, the bathroom already filled with steam since Shizuka had gotten the bath ready, and makes it so that the glass door is fogged over so that no one would be able to look in and have a clear view of what was happening.

After closing the door, Rei walks further into the bathroom, and climbs into the bathtub, before allowing herself to sink under the water so that only her neck, head, and the tops of her bended knees are visible. After a few seconds, Shizuka joins her, letting off a content sigh from the feeling of the water as she does so, while Rei stretches with a smile on her face.

"It feels nice." The auburn haired teen states as the water soothes her aching muscles, Shizuka nodding in agreement with her own smile on her face.

"It feels like I'm _melting away_." The blonde woman agrees. Meanwhile, Takagi and Saeko are sitting at the sinks, the pinkette picking up a bottle of what appears to be shampoo. She squints at the label on it, since currently she can't wear her glasses due to the steam in the room, and the fact that it had fogged up her glasses so that she couldn't see through them.

"This _is_ shampoo, right?" She asks, Saeko smirking next to her at her question. However, back in the tub, Rei is staring wide eyed at Shizuka's large breasts, commenting on how they're "impossibly gigantic"… Before she then goes on to grope them, thinking that they're fake. When this happens, Takagi's eye twitches when she hears Shizuka's protests, while Rei continues to insist that her breasts can't be real.

"Good God…" She mutters, before turning to look at Saeko. "So, what? We all just _had_ to take a bath at the same time?" She asks, making Saeko turn to look at the pinkette as she runs a sponge over her arm.

"But you know _why_, don't you Takagi?" She asks, making the pinkette's eye twitch once again.

"Yeah, I guess so… But, I don't really see why _you're_ here as well." She says, making Rei and Shizuka stop what they're doing, and instead turn to look at the purplette with Takagi, Saeko humming in slight confusion at the pinkette's words. "I mean, I would have thought that once we got here, you would have found some room with Davis." Takagi says with a blank look on her face. **(Note: Just like "Hirano", "Miyamoto", and so on and so forth, Takagi will be referring to Jack by his last name, but unlike Saeko, will not place a "Mr." before it. So, don't think that I wrote in a different name by accident.)**

When Takagi brings this up, Rei and Shizuka share a glance, before they look back at the purplette, the former having a knowing grin on her face. "Oh, so Ms. Busujima has fallen for the mysterious man of our little group has she?" The auburn haired girl asks in a teasing voice, Shizuka giggling next to her.

"And she'll want to whisk him away once she sees him again." She says, Takagi getting a knowing grin on her face that's similar to Rei's.

"Come on, spill it. Me and Hirano _saw _how you two were acting on the bus. There's no _way_ that was just a one-time thing. Admit it, you like him." She says, making Rei turn to look at the pinkette.

"What happened on the bus?" She asks, while Saeko simply continues to wash herself, though if one payed close enough attention, they may have noticed a _slight _blush on her cheeks that was present since usually she was the one to tease the men in seductive ways, not get teased by girls so that they could laugh! At Rei's question, Takagi turns to face the auburn haired teenager with a grin on her face.

"Well, she'd just woken up Davis, and after actually talking for a few seconds, the two actually started flirting. _But_, it ended up going a _bit_ further than that." Takagi says with her smirk getting wider, while she looks at the purplette out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, _do_ tell." Shizuka says. She had been driving at the time, and wasn't able to tell what had happened. When she says this, Takagi's smirk changes into a teasing smile.

"Well, after she woke him up, he ended up stretching, and Busujima here stared at him for a minute. Not saying a word." She tells them, getting a giggle out of Shizuka, while Rei's smirk also changes into a smile.

"Is that so?" Rei asks as she looks at the purplette's back, the red in the girl's cheeks getting slightly brighter, and slightly more noticeable as Takagi continues her story.

"Yes. They continued to flirt for a few more seconds, though I got annoyed with it and ended up stopping them. After that, the four of us, Hirano included, talked about the traffic." This gets frowns from the two girls in the tub, and she gives them a similar frown. "I'm not done yet." She tells them, making their frowns go away.

"You see, that didn't stop the two from flirting again as soon as they got back to their seats. In fact… I'm pretty sure that the two almost kissed at one point." She says with the teasing smile reappearing on her face as she looks pointedly at the purplette, who's blush was now present for the other three to plainly see.

If she'd been flirting with Jack for everyone to see as plain as day, then she wouldn't have thought anything of it. However, Rei and Shizuka didn't know about what happened, and Takagi was telling it in a way that was meant to be extremely teasing to the purplette… And it was working since they were _all_ working to tease her.

"Oh! So you two almost kissed huh?" Rei asks in a teasing voice, making Takagi turn to her once again.

"That's not all, the two were talking about being each other's "mattress" and "blanket" the next morning, and almost kissed _again_." The pinkette says, making Shizuka giggle.

"My, you certainly want to kiss that boy, don't you?" She asks the purplette, who's eyes are currently closed as she attempts to finish cleaning herself so that she can leave the bathroom… And do exactly what the girls are teasing her about.

Although the fact that the other three are currently giggling at her expense makes it so that it takes forever for her to do so. And with Takagi still commenting on what happened between her and Jack on the bus, that also makes it much harder to fight down her blush…

* * *

While the three girls are having fun teasing the fourth one, Jack, Takashi and Kohta are trying to break into the lockers that they'd found in the bedroom on the second floor. Takashi and Jack occasionally send glances at the stairs, while Kohta continues to try and open the second locker, since they'd already succeeded in getting the first open.

"Well, they're sure being quiet down there…" Takashi comments, making Jack turn to look at him.

"Well, what do you expect? For one thing, it's good, since the freakbags are attracted to sound. Not only that, but four women in a single room, with nothing to do but talk as they take a bath or shower? Well, for all we know they're gossiping about us." He says, not knowing just how right he is.

"Well… Wanna go have a peek? You know we're supposed to." Kohta comments from his place in front of the locker. In response, Takashi and Jack look at him with wide eyes.

"I don't wanna die just yet." Takashi denies as he looks away, Jack nodding next to him.

"I've faced off against the Bugs for ten years, made it through almost half of highschool, and managed to talk to Saeko Busujima without stuttering. But peeking on the girls without their permission, _and_ getting out alive? Even I couldn't do that." Jack says while Takashi looks at the locker that Kohta is currently trying to open.

"Yeah, but on a different note, I'm gonna be _really_ pissed off if there's nothing in here." He says with a small frown, Kohta looking over his shoulder at the other two guys in the room while Jack looks at the first locker they'd opened.

"There _has_ to be. We found the ammunition, so there has to be _something_ in here." Kohta tells them, getting a nod of agreement from Jack.

"I'm with Kohta on this one. There's no way this chick would leave behind all this ammunition if she brought her guns with her, wherever it is that she went anyways. No, the guns have to either be in the safe, or hidden somewhere else in the house. Hell, she already has a crossbow in that one." He says, pointing at the crossbow in question that was in the same locker as the ammo, and getting a nod from Kohta.

"_Exactly_." He says, making Takashi sigh in response.

"Alright, well, whether she left behind the ammo and crossbow or not, it doesn't matter. Let's do it." He says with determination, getting nods from the other two as him and Kohta grip the crowbar that the latter had fit into a dent in the locker. Meanwhile, Jack stands off to the side with his telescopic spear at the ready, just in case the crowbar snapped… Even though that was unlikely. Then, Takashi and Kohta start to count.

"One… Two… Three!" They exclaim, and at the last number start pushing against the crowbar. The locker door to pops open a second later, causing the two raven haired teens to fall face-first onto the carpeted floor, while Jack places his spear back in his bag as he looks into the now-opened locker, and lets off an appreciative whistle.

"Hello~~~ Jackpot." He says with a grin, making the other two teens push themselves back onto their feet, and look into the locker with Jack. When Kohta sees the weapons that are in the locker, he gets a maniacal gleam in his eyes, and then gives an identical laugh as a wide grin appears on his face.

"I just _knew it_!" He exclaims, Takashi staring at the guns in surprise, while Jack simply shakes his head with a small smile at his friend's personality when it came to guns.

"So she lives here with a friend of hers, is that about right?" Takashi asks them rhetorically, referring to what Shizuka had told them earlier. "Who is she? Sarah fuckin' Palin?" Takashi asks in shock, still staring at the guns as he thinks about who the hell Shizuka could possibly know that would have the need for these kinds of guns, while Jack puts his hand to his chin as he thinks along similar lines.

However, the two are snapped out of their thoughts when Kohta grabs one of the guns, and immediately assembles it in a matter of seconds, the maniacal grin still on his face as he does so, before looking down the sight on the gun towards the ground, his subconscious reminding him not to aim it at or near his two friends while his main focus is on the gun that he's currently holding in his hands.

"Springfield M1-A1 Supermatch. It's semi-automatic, but M14 series _full_-automatic is nothing but a waste of bullets anyways." Kohta says as the grin never leaves his face, and he lists off the properties of the gun he's holding. Takashi listens with wide eyes, and goes to talk to him, only for Jack to stop him. Takashi turns to his friend in confusion, only for Jack to shake his head.

"Don't bother. Once he gets like this, there's no stopping him." He says with a light chuckle, making Takashi turn around at the sound of Kohta laughing due to the fact that he could illegally put 20 bullets in the magazine.

"Knights SR-25 R… No, you can't get that in Japan. So they just completely modified an AR1-10! And what's left in the locker is the crossbow. It's a descendant of the one Robin Hood used! Barnet Wildcat C5! Made in Britain! You could even kill a _bear_ with it!" Kohta exclaims as he looks at the crossbow, while Jack picks it up and takes it out of the locker, looking it over as Takashi takes out another gun, causing Kohta to gasp when he sees it.

"That's an Ithaca M37 Riot Shotgun! It's a super sick shotgun made by Americans! It played a big part in the Vietnam war too!" He exclaims as Takashi looks down at the gun in his hands, Jack smirking off to the side as he listens to Kohta listing off the history of the weapon, before his eyes widen and he rushes forwards when Takashi swings the gun around, and ends up aiming it at Kohta's face.

"Takashi. Never, _ever_ aim a gun at someone. Not even if it's unloaded. However…" He trails off after pushing the barrel of the gun towards the ground and steps away. "When you're aiming at one of the meatbags, shoot to kill." He says, getting a nod from Takashi as he looks down at the shotgun in his hands.

"Roger that… But, what about those Xenomorphs?" He asks, Kohta looking over at Jack at Takashi's question to see his fellow raven haired teen is looking out the glass door that leads onto the balcony.

"…Pray that you never have to face them. Because if you do, well…" He trails off and gives a humorless chuckle. "They didn't decimate the armed forces that were sent into my town just by _dodging_ the bullets." He says, making the other two teens' eyes widen.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that the fucking army couldn't do anything about them?" Takashi asks in shock and horror, before he stops and thinks about what Jack said. "Wait, you said that armed forces were sent in to take care of them, but I never heard anything about them before _you_ told us." He says, Kohta nodding alongside him.

"Yeah, I mean, unlike 'them', I would think that people would at least be able to get pictures or videos of them out to the world." The chubby teen says, making Jack give another humorless chuckle in response.

"You don't know the Bugs very well… Unlike the freakbags, who only track via sound, the Xenomorphs can _sense_ you. Body heat, nervousness, different threat levels, you name it. Hell, they can see you through 10 inch thick metal walls. So basically, everyone was screwed the moment they got into town." He explains, making the other two pale in horror at his descriptions.

"My God…" Takashi mutters, before shaking it off. "But then… How the hell did you survive for ten years? What's the deal with that?" He asks. Jack just continues to stare out the glass door in response, before turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you about that soon, when everyone is together. That way I don't have to repeat myself. But right now… Well, I think that I'd rather just do nothing after the past couple days that we've had." He says, making the other two guys realize just how exhausted they are, while Jack opens the door and walks onto the balcony with his armor and wrist blades on his left hand this time, and the crossbow in his right hand.

"I'll take first watch." Jack tells the other two, getting nods in response.

"Alright, I'll start to load the bullets." Kohta says as he takes the guns and lays them on the floor, before taking the bullets out of the first locker, and starts to take said bullets out of the boxes, and load them into the gun magazines. In response, Jack nods, before walking to the end of the balcony, and looking out over the street. Watching as a few zombies shamble about, before he places his mask on, and switches to thermal.

_Thank God… I don't see any of the Bugs._ He thinks to himself, though he doesn't lower his guard as he loads the crossbow with a clip of arrows, his eyes constantly raking over the area that he can see. _I'm gonna need to change some things about this house when I get back inside…_ He thinks, realizing that as it is right now, the house wouldn't stand a chance against the Xenomorphs. _Looks like I'm gonna have my work cut out for me over the next hour… If the house has the necessary materials that is…_

**(LBH)**

About half an hour later, the other two teens walk out onto the balcony, and Jack looks at them over his shoulder. "Hey." He greets them, before turning back to the streets as he continues to aim down his crossbow in case he saw any movement.

"Anything?" Takashi asks as he brings up his binoculars, Jack shaking his head in response.

"No. The occasional brain-maggot every now and then, but none of the Bugs. And the freakbags are far enough away that we don't have to worry about them." Jack tells them, before he stops aiming down his crossbow, and steps away from the edge of the balcony to let Takashi look towards the bridge. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the people over there…" Jack continues, before turning around and heading inside where he takes off his mask, and clips it to his belt.

When he does this, he sighs, before running a hand through his hair as he looks towards the balcony, and then to his sports bag, which is sitting on the bed. He walks over towards it, before unzipping the bag and looking inside with a small frown on his face.

_Gonna have to look through the house for stuff to protect the balcony… And I should probably make sure that all the lights are one as well. Even though that'll drain power, it's that or run the risk of one of the Bugs making it inside without us knowing._ He thinks with another mental sigh, before closing the bag, and turning around to see Takashi walking back into the room just as Kohta speaks up from the balcony.

"Hey guys, turn on the TV." He tells them, Jack raising an eyebrow in response, before shrugging as Takashi picks up the remote, and does just that. The sight that greets them is that of a large protest taking place on the bridge, and Kohta walks inside to hear it as well. When he does this, Jack walks over to the glass door, and looks around the outside area for a few seconds, before he closes the door, and then the curtains to keep other things from seeing the light and seeking shelter.

As heartless as it sounded, and as bad as Jack feels about it, he still does it since he knows that if too many people attempted to join their group, they'd _all_ be taken out by either the zombies, or the Xenomorphs. After doing this, he turns around just in time to see Takashi glaring at the screen with disbelief and anger in his eyes.

"Are they serious?! What biological weapon?! They know _damn_ well no kind of science can explain why dead corpses are walking around eating people." He mutters angrily, Kohta looking at the screen with a blank look on his face as well.

"You know this is just some government propaganda." He states, Jack shaking his head as he walks over to the two.

"Not necessarily. After all-" However, he's cut off by a gunshot that echoes not only through the air outside the house, but also the TV. However, after a few seconds, he continues. "After all, since humanity couldn't have made this entirely on our own, it probably came from some virus or something that's been evolving over the years." He tells them, before frowning.

"Hell, the government could have used something from the fucking Bugs to try and change this thing around, only to lose control of it, as well as the aliens." He says, making the two teens turn to look at the TV as the news crew that's stationed there continues to cover what's happening on the bridge, as well as what the protestant group is doing. Jack shakes his head at the protestors, before walking over to his bag, and taking off the armor to place the different pieces in it.

After he does this, he turns around to face the TV once again… Just in time to see a cop on screen shoot the lead protestor through his head. At that, Takashi and Kohta's eyes widen, and screams start to come from the group of protestors as they realize what just happened, before the screen changes to static as the newscaster stops filming what's happening.

After a few seconds, Takashi lifts the TV remote again, and shuts off the screen, filling the room with silence once again as him and Kohta stare in disbelief at what they'd just seen, while Jack simply shakes his head, and picks up his bag. However, as he does so, he notices Shizuka making her way into the room, and allows a smirk to make its way onto his face as he slowly backs away towards the door that leads to the balcony.

_This should be fun._ He thinks to himself as he sees Shizuka notice Takashi and Kohta, and get a grin on her face as she climbs onto the bed, and then makes her way to the two guys sitting against it. Jack's smirk widens when Kohta freaks out about Shizuka's hands reaching over Takashi's shoulders, before the blonde then places one hand on his shoulder, while the other makes its way _lower_. At this, Jack mentally bursts out laughing, before allowing a chuckle past his lips when Takashi pushes Shizuka away… By her breasts.

However, Jack realizes when to quit while he's ahead, so he quickly but quietly makes his way around the trio by climbing over the bed near the wall, placing his bag on the pillows as he does so, and then making his way down the stairs as he listens to Takashi protesting Shizuka's "advances", since the woman is no doubt exhausted, and possibly drunk if the blush on her cheeks is anything to go by.

On the way down he runs into Rei, who stares at him for a few seconds, Jack staying silent as she does so, before she finally speaks. "Where's Takashi?" She asks, making Jack gesture over his shoulder up the stairs, making Rei turn to look in the direction that he gestured, and then start walking past him. When she does this, he continues down the stairs, before walking around the house, and turning on most of the lights. The only one that he leaves off is the one in the living room, since Takagi is currently sleeping on the couch in there.

As he does this, he looks around for any materials that my help to keep the Xenomorphs away, but unfortunately doesn't find anything that would help them in terms of keeping the balcony safe. _Damn… Guess we're gonna have to find a different place soon, since this one won't last a minute if enough of the Bugs come for us… _He thinks to himself with a frown.

After he finishes going around the house, he nods to Takashi as his fellow raven haired teen is called up the stairs by Rei, before making his way into the kitchen. When he walks in, it's to a sight that makes him pause in his steps for a few seconds. Said sight being Saeko standing in front of the island in the kitchen, currently making a mid-night snack . In one box are rice balls, while in another is an assortment of different vegetables and some meat. In a bowl in front of the two boxes is a vegetable and meat stew.

However, the main thing that draws Jack's attention is Saeko's current outfit. Said outfit being a single apron, which barely covers her breasts, and leaves plenty of skin to be seen. After standing still for a few seconds, Jack continues walking into the kitchen, and turns on the lights, making the purplette lift her head slightly to see Jack standing there in front of her, bringing a smirk to her face.

"Mr. Davis." She greets him. "Mid-night snack should be ready soon. Along with tomorrow's lunch." She tells him, getting a small smile in response.

"Well that's very generous of you Saeko. Thanks." He thanks her. "I just hope that the freakbags stay away from the house for that long." He tells her, getting a smile in response as Saeko puts down the chopsticks she'd been using to take things out of the box, and walk around the island towards him. As she does this, Jack notices that the apron is the only thing that she's wearing, besides what appears to be a black thong.

"Well you, Takashi and Hirano are all watching out for us, and that's sweet. I want you to know how much that means to me Mr. Davis." She tells him as she walks closer to him, adding an extra sway to her hips as she continues walking. "I mean, I really want you to know. _Really_." She says as she gets closer, a smirk making its way onto Jack's face at the way that Saeko is phrasing what she's saying as she eventually stops right in front of him.

"So, you _really_ want me to know, do you?" He asks her, making the purplette smirk in a predatorial way as she walks forwards until she's pressing her chest against his, and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Of course, Mr. Davis. After all, you've been watching out for all of us whenever it came to the Xenomorphs, and now you're also watching out for us for 'them'." She says as she leans forwards slightly so that her mouth is right next to his ear, and he can feel and hear her slow breathing. "So, I find it only right that I should show you how much that means to me." She whispers, making Jack's smirk change to become slightly feral as he places his hands at her waist.

"Why Saeko, you make it sound as though you want to do more than just cook." He whispers as the purplette continues to breathe against his ear, and presses her breasts into his chest a bit more.

"Why Mr. Davis, whatever gave you that idea?" She asks in a seductive voice, making Jack's smirk widen as she leans her head back to look at him, the two locking eyes as they slowly inch closer to one another, Saeko's grip on his shoulders tightening as Jack's hands do the same at his waist before they stop just inches from one another.

"It might just be the fact that you're phrasing your sentences in that way." He whispers, Saeko's own smirk widening at his words.

"Mr. Davis, are you sure that you aren't just hearing what you want to hear?" She asks, making Jack's smirk turn feral as he stares at the beautiful woman who's currently pressed against him.

"That depends. Are you saying that you _aren't_ saying it in that way?" He asks, making Saeko's eyes glint as she leans her head forwards slightly so that they're foreheads are touching, and they can feel each other's breath on their mouths, making the two slightly shiver from how close their lips are.

"Why don't you find out, Mr. Davis." She whispers to him in a sultry tone, which causes Jack to act, and capture her lips with his own in a kiss that has the two melting. At that moment, the two realize in the backs of their minds that they're perfect for one another, even if the conscious mind doesn't realize the entire story behind each other.

Through their kiss, the subconscious of each of them realizes that both had been through hardships, both had been changed due to those hardships, and that their slightly damaged hearts were a perfect fit for one another. While the subconscious mind realizes this, the conscious mind of each realizes that they'd found a person who acted the same as them, understood the same things as them, and would be able to join in the teasing that each gave.

After a few seconds, the two separate, and pant to regain the breath that they'd lost during the kiss. As they do this, Saeko's hands continue to rest on Jack's shoulders, but don't grip them as tightly, while Jack's hands wrap around Saeko's waist, and stop gripping it. After a few seconds, the two are kissing once again, with Jack backing Saeko into the fridge, placing his hands on the metal on either side of her as the purplette moans into the kiss that the raven haired teen is giving her as her body is sandwiched comfortably between the metal fridge, and his body.

After a few more seconds, Saeko licks his lips with her tongue, asking for permission to enter. He responds by snaking his own tongue out to meet her own, and Saeko moans once again from the French kiss that he starts, while Jack lets off a similar groan from the feeling. Finally, after a couple more minutes of lip-lock, the two separate, now panting a bit more than before as Jack stares into Saeko's eyes, and she stares back.

Then, he backs away slightly, and Saeko stops leaning against the fridge as they still pant lightly, but continue to stare at one another. "So, does this mean that we're, well, together?" Jack asks after regaining his breath, a glint appearing in Saeko's eyes as she walks forwards, and pulls him by his shirt into another heated kiss for a few moments, before pulling back.

"Why yes, Mr. Davis, I believe that it does." She whispers, making Jack smirk as his hands rest at her waist once again.

"Well, I don't have any objections to having a beautiful woman as my girlfriend." He whispers, before giving her a kiss that wasn't as frenzied as before, making Saeko practically melt as he kisses her with feeling. When he pulls back, she gives him a smile, and he returns it as he turns around to face the snack that she'd been making before the two had gotten into their heated make-out session.

"Say, how about I help you with making this?" He asks, making Saeko turn to look at the food as well, before turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow at his words.

"You know how to cook?" She asks him, making Jack shrug as he walks over to the island with her, and picks up another pair of chopsticks.

"I kinda had to learn how to do a lot of stuff on my own. And before you go asking me about it, I already told Takashi and Kohta that I'd tell everyone soon, since I'd rather _not_ have to repeat myself multiple times. And you now being my girlfriend doesn't make it a special case either." He says with a smirk as his other hand goes around her waist, making the purplette slightly frown, though that disappears when Jack pulls her closer to him and she gives him a knowing smirk.

"One would think that you only want me as your girlfriend for my looks from how much you're touching me, Mr. Davis." She says, making the smile slip off his face as he looks at her in utter seriousness.

"Know this Saeko, even though you might be joking, I'm _not_ that kind of guy. You're beauty _is_ what caught my eye, but I make sure to get to know a person more before I make a decision like that. Otherwise, I'd be nothing but a shallow man." He tells her, surprising her slightly, before a smile makes its way onto her face and she gives him another kiss.

"It's rare to find a man like you these days, Mr. Davis." She tells him, making Jack smirk as he places a kiss on her cheek.

"What can I say? I was brought up well by my parents until I was five, and those thoughts stuck with me until even now." He tells her, before leaning over slightly. "And you can call me Jack. However, I won't argue against you calling me "Mr. Davis", since with how you say it…" He trails off to run his hand over her waist slightly. "Well, let's just say that you have a way with words and leave it at that." He whispers, making Saeko smirk at what he's saying.

"Well then, if that's the case, then perhaps I won't mind if you call me "Ms. Busujima", _Mr. Davis_." She says, whispering the last part in a sultry tone which has a feral smirk appearing on Jack's face at the personality of the purplette who was now his girlfriend. The fact that they're personalities were a perfect match was great, and with how beautiful she was, it was a plus.

As the two had been "conversing", they'd continued to make the mid-night snack, before they eventually finish, and pack away the food that they hadn't used, before placing the lunch for the next day in the fridge, and bringing a couple chairs over to the island to sit down and eat their mid-night snack, since the others had all fallen asleep, with the exception of Takashi and Rei, who the two can see, "talking" on the stairs.

After finishing their own food, and making sure to leave some for Takashi and Rei, the two clean up the bowls that they'd used, and then walk hand in hand over to the stairs, looking up at the raven and auburn haired teens as they currently explore each other's mouths. "~Ehem!~" Jack coughs to get their attention, making the two stop, before slowly separating and turning their heads to face the two teens that are standing at the bottom of the stairs, their cheeks tinted red due to loss of breath, and the fact that Jack and Saeko are currently smirking at them.

"If you two want any, Saeko made a mid-night snack…" Jack says, his smirk never leaving his face as the two quickly stand, and then make their way past the two and into the kitchen. When they do this, Jack and Saeko watch them go in silence, before Saeko breaks it with a light giggle. When this happens, Jack gives his own chuckle, and the two make their way up to the bedroom. When they arrive, Jack first walks over to the doors that lead to the balcony, and takes a look outside to see that Kohta is currently on watch.

"Nothing yet?" He asks his fellow raven haired teen, making Kohta turn around and shake his head in response.

"Nothing. I haven't even seen a shadow move. Except for when clouds cover the moon that is." Kohta tells him as he turns back around to look over the area, making Jack nod in response.

"Well, alright. Just make sure that if you see _anything_ move that isn't alive or a freakbag, you come in here and tell me. I haven't been able to tell you guys how to deal with the Bugs yet… Or rather, you guys don't have the right _equipment_ to deal with them yet. _Which means that I'm gonna have to see if there's one of _their_ corpses around, even though I highly doubt it._" He mutters the last part to himself, before shaking his head.

"Anyways, keep up the good work Kohta. Who knows, maybe Takagi will take notice to the fact that you're acting like a "true man" and protecting her. It's worked out for the rest of us." He tells his friend, making Kohta blush at the thought, before he realizes what Jack said.

"Wait, what do you mean it worked for the rest of you?" He asks as he looks over his shoulder at his friend. The only response he gets is a grin, before Jack closes the door, and turns around to find Saeko standing next to the bed, a smirk on her face as she poses in the same way that she had the past two times she'd teased him. One hand placed at her cheek, while the other holds the bent elbow of that arm. The fact that all she's wearing is an apron and thong makes it that much more teasing.

"So, "It worked out for the rest of us" hm?" She asks as he smirks and sits on the bed, looking at his new girlfriend as he does so.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you _did_ say that you wanted to show me how much it meant to you that me and the other guys are looking out for you girls." He says, making her smirk widen a bit as she stops posing, and instead walks over to him, before straddling his form, making sure to press her breasts against his chest as she leans forwards so that her mouth is right next to his ear.

"I suppose that you're right Mr. Davis. However, I don't believe that I've shown you _just_ how much it means to me that you are doing this for us." She whispers, making Jack smirk in response as he places his hands on her bare waist, making the woman straddling him shiver slightly from his touch as her hands once again rest on his shoulders.

"Then by all means, Ms. Busujima, I would love to see just what you have in mind." He whispers to her, making Saeko smirk as she leans back, before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, gripping his shoulders as his arms wrap around her waist, and pulls her towards him even more. This makes Saeko moan into the kiss from the feeling as she moves her hands to the back of his head, and starts to trail her fingers through his hair.

After a few more seconds, the two start a French kiss, with their tongues dueling for dominance within their mouths as Jack slowly leans back, allowing Saeko to lie on top of him as they continue their kiss. After a few seconds, Jack decides to try and take it a step further, and slowly trails his hand down to Saeko's ass, which is practically bare since all she's wearing is a thong, and squeezes it.

The response he gets is for Saeko to moan into the kiss once again, and stop trailing her hand through his hair to grip it instead, and slightly pull on it. Jack smirks into their kiss at her reaction, before he squeezes it again, and then starts to knead it, making Saeko pull away from the kiss to give a low moan from the feeling. When this happens, Jack's grin changes to become feral when he hears Saeko's moan clearly for the first time, and not muffled by the kiss.

Said moan being much more than seductive, or sultry, and was instead more _sinful_. Because of this, Jack leans up slightly, and starts to plant kisses along her neck, getting more moans from the purplette on top of him in response. However, she suddenly pulls at his hair, and makes him lie on the bed once again as she smiles down at him.

"Now Mr. Davis, I do believe that I'm supposed to be showing you just how much I appreciate what it is that you're doing for us." She whispers, before she leans down, and captures his lips in another kiss, turning it into a French kiss after a few seconds as her hands move down from his head, and instead start to rub against his chest. When this happens, he lets off a groan into the kiss, and it makes Saeko smirk, before she slowly trails her hands down to his abs.

As she does this, Jack keeps his hands around her waist, kissing her back as the purplette continues to pleasure him, before he has to pull back to gasp, before giving another groan as Saeko finally reaches the tent in his pants, and slowly rubs it.

"My, my Mr. Davis, what have we here?" Saeko asks with a teasing smirk as she slowly trails her fingers over the tent, making him groan once again at her touch, and making her smirk change to become more predatorial. "Now what should I do about this? It must be _painful_." She says, whispering the last part in a sinful tone as she just _barely_ grazes her fingers over his groin.

As this happens, Jack continues to groan beneath her, and Saeko gets a rush at the feeling of making him feel this way. As it continues, she continues to lightly rub, before leaning down so that her mouth is once again right next to his ear. "I suppose that I'll just have to help with that pain. Wouldn't you agree, _Mr. Davis_?" She whispers, getting a groan in response from the man beneath her. She smirks at his response, before looking down at the tent as she continues to lightly rub it.

After a few more seconds, she leans back so that she's straddling her new boyfriend, and smirks down at him. "Well then, perhaps _this_ will help." She whispers, before she begins grinding against his groin, making his eyes fly open in surprise as a gasp escapes him, and Saeko's smirk becomes predatorial when she sees the look that he's giving her. "Does this help, Mr. Davis?" She asks him as she grinds him a bit harder, making his eyes tightly shut once again, getting a seductive chuckle from Saeko.

"I suppose that's a yes." She says, before leaning forwards so that her breasts are once again pressing against his chest, and her mouth is next to his ear, allowing him to hear her deep breaths as she continues to grind him. "Do you like this, Mr. Davis. Do you like the fact that I'm in control?" She asks in a sinful tone, making shivers run down his back.

Now, one might think that these two are taking the relationship _very _fast at the moment. However, the fact of the matter is that with everything that had happened for the two over the past couple days, especially this day, their bodies were reacting to the situations that they'd been in. Hormones were being pumped through their bodies constantly to keep them awake and alert, and with their already flirtatious personalities, it just enhanced how they acted.

However, neither of them thought about this as Jack's eyes suddenly snap open, and Saeko is surprised to find herself suddenly on her back on the bed, looking up into Jack's eyes as he gives her a feral smirk. "Now Ms. Busujima…" He whispers, leaning down so that his chest is pressing down against her breasts, getting a moan from the purplette in response.

"I agreed to allow you to show me how much you appreciated what I was doing… I never said that I was allowing you to take control." He whispers into her ear, before he leans back, and starts another French kiss between the two, once again getting a moan from Saeko in response as she wraps her arms around his back, and his hand trails upwards along her waist.

A few seconds later, Saeko breaks away from the kiss to let off another moan as Jack's hand reaches her breast, and starts to squeeze and knead it, just like what he did to her ass earlier. The raven haired teen smirks at her reaction, before planting kisses along her neck a few seconds later. As he does this, Saeko begins to breathe deeply beneath him, and he can clearly hear it due to her mouth being right next to his ear.

"Now _Ms. Busujima_, do _you_ like this?" He whispers in a deep voice, before licking her earlobe, making her gasp slightly beneath him as her eyes fly open. "Because I have a feeling that you do." He continues, squeezing her left breast with his right hand once again, and making the purplette moan beneath him. Then he leans in for another kiss, and allows their tongues to duel as he continues to pleasure Saeko.

After a few more minutes, he separates, and leans back to kneel on the bed, looking down at the purplette who's still lying on it as she pants to regain her lost breath, her breasts heaving with each intake of air as her eyes meet his, and he smiles. She gives an identical smile, before she pushes herself up off the mattress, and kneels on the bed as well. When she does this, Jack cups her chin in his hand, and gives her a kiss like before when they were in the kitchen, just after their first make-out session. A kiss that shows that he cares about her, and wasn't the frenzied kind.

Just like that time, Saeko melts into the kiss, and wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck as they continue, before they separate a few seconds later, and rest their foreheads against one another. "So, how was it?" She asks him with a smirk, getting a similar one from Jack as he chuckles lightly.

"Well, if things continue like this, then I'd have to say that I may very well get addicted to spending time alone with you, Ms. Busujima." He whispers, making Saeko's smirk become predatorial once again as she leans forwards slightly to press her breasts against his chest once again.

"Well then, I suppose that we shall just have to make more time for one another. Won't we, Mr. Davis?" She asks in a sultry whisper, making Jack give her a feral smirk as his hand moves down and gives her ass a squeeze, making her moan before her lips are captured by his once again, and then he pulls away to give her another smirk.

"Yes, we will." He agrees, before he gets off the bed, and holds out a hand for the purplette to take. "However, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take over for Kohta, since as it gets later, there's a higher chance of the Bugs coming out. And I'd rather be the one out there since it will allow me to take care of them, and keep the rest of you safe." He says as Saeko takes the offered hand and climbs off the bed.

Once she places her feet on the ground, she uses her other hand to pull Jack in for another kiss, before separating a few seconds later. "Well just make sure that _you_ are safe. I would rather _not_ lose my boyfriend less than a day after I got him." She quips with a smirk, getting a light chuckle out of Jack in response.

"You worry too much Saeko. I'll be fine." He tells her, before reaching into his bag, and putting on his armor, wrist blade, and holds his mask in his hands. As he does this, Saeko runs her eyes over his outfit, licking her lips at the sight of her new boyfriend decked out in armor.

"That armor suits you." She tells him, making him give her a smirk before pulling her in for another kiss, making her give another moan as her breasts are pressed against the armor, making the sensations that much more enjoyable for her, especially since the apron is all she has that is covering her breasts. A few seconds later, they separate, and Jack's smirks at his girlfriend.

"Thanks beautiful. Now, I'm gonna go take over for Kohta. You go ahead and get some rest. After the past couple days, I'd say that you deserve it." He says, getting a nod from Saeko, before she gives him one last kiss on the cheek, and then heads down the stairs, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips as she goes.

As she walks down the stairs, Jack gives a light chuckle as he stares at the floor and shakes his head, before fitting the mask on over his face, turns around and grabs "his" crossbow, and then makes his way out onto the balcony. After talking to Kohta for a couple minutes, during which the chubby teen gets a nosebleed when Jack tells him about him and Saeko getting together and warning him about her current outfit, his fellow raven haired teen goes back inside, and Jack takes his place as looking out for any potential threats to their current base.

_Well, it looks like this apocalypse just got a whole lot more interesting._ He thinks to himself as he continues to look over the area with his thermal vision. _Who would've thought that I would get Saeko Busujima as my girlfriend during the zombie and alien apocalypse?_ He wonders with a mental chuckle.

_Well, I'm certainly not complaining. And from how things are between us so far, I'm gonna say that our little group is gonna need more places to stay safe, since I have a feeling that those situations gonna happen more often than not between the two of us._ He continues, realizing that his and Saeko's "sessions" would likely be one of the few enjoyable things that will happen from now on, and knows that with how the world was turning out, they'd need as much happiness as they could get…

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here's chapter 5! Now, as you can see, I've touched upon a couple things here. The first being, Jack and Saeko are now together! Yeah, I knew from the beginning that I was either going to have them get together now, or during the shrine. However, I figured that now would be the best place, since when they reach the shrine, if they're together before that, then I can have them get into a more "heated" scene.**

**Which brings me to another thing this chapter. The scenes between Jack and Saeko. Now, for this chapter, as you can see, I didn't have their scene last that long. The reason for this is because they literally ****_just_**** got together. Now, that's not to say that they'll go further over the course of only a couple days, but since it's literally been less than an hour since they got together, despite their personalities, I don't think they'd stay like that for ****_too_**** long. Especially with Kohta being right outside the room as well.**

**Now, for those of you who are wondering, here are the scenes that were actually suggested by ****Notros**** to be placed in this chapter, since I give credit where credit is due:**

The girls teasing Saeko in the bathroom

Saeko making the mid-night snack (Granted, it's in canon, but I didn't even notice that scene since it passed by quickly, and Notros was the one to point it out to me)

**So, you have ****Notros**** to thank for those scenes. Anyways, I guess you guys might want to know this little bit of information that I decided on while writing this chapter, since it's going to affect the update time for this story:**

**I've decided that next chapter is going to be when Jack explains his backstory. Now, the reason that this will affect the update time is because the chapter(s) are going to be completely original. So, because of this, I won't have an actual episode to work off of, so it's gonna take me a while to write it out.**

**But, that's about all I have to say for this chapter, so I guess that I should get to responding to the reviews that you guys left me last chapter!**

**war sage:**

Thanks! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one, and continue to enjoy this story as I update it!

**SPARTAN-626:**

Thanks, it's nice to know that it was realistic, since that's what I was going for with Saeko's personality. Especially in _this_ chapter. As for the badass moments, I'm trying to make them appear more through the story, along with more Predator kills. And now with the Predator being in Mortal Kombat X, I can take Fatalities and Brutalities from there!

As for his past, well, as I stated above, that will be coming in next chapter, and if I _really_ explain it, or think of more stuff to add, then it may take place over the course of two chapters, or possibly three. In reality, I have a rough idea of what his past is like, but I'm not really detailing it until I start to write it out.

As for the extra wrist blades, I'm actually thinking about that due to your suggestion, but with other ideas that have popped into my head, I'm not entirely sure… Eh, I guess that I'll just have to decide at some point later on down the line. But for now, he only has a single wrist blade.

**Anime PJ:**

Well, thank you for that info. I've gone back and hopefully changed it to be more realistic, but seeing as I've never watched the movies, so I don't know everything about this topic. As for him saving Shido, yeah, I guess it does show that he's the better person. And as I stated in the chapter, the fact that Rei and Takashi saw one was due to a suggestion from Notros.

Now, the constant flirting between Jack and Saeko has now turned into outright teasing, and the two getting together. So, expect even more flirtatious moments, teasing moments, and moments where the two are alone from now on.

As for the response to your review… Well, you'll just have to wait until next chapter…

**"****o" (Guest):**

Well, as you've read above, I've kinda hit a Writer's Block. And "SWR: Jack's Story" was actually one of the many stories that I tried to update. But, hopefully writing this out has got me back into the mood to write, so I'd hope that a new chapter will come out soon.

(However, with season 2 now starting, I may end up having to re-write the series depending on how things go for the crew…)

**Raidentensho:**

Thanks for the compliment! As for your question, I'm afraid that I don't know enough about any of what you've said to be able to write that out. However, from how you've explained it, I probably wouldn't even if I _did_ know, since for me, this story is going to be about the group surviving through this in multiple different ways. So none of them will be turned into hybrids, and none of them will be turned into zombies.

(Although, seeing as I know nothing of season 2 since I work off the anime, I'm not entirely sure how things go for them… But, I'd probably change it in some way since Jack is there with them.)

***Guest*:**

Well you're in luck, I think I may be able to get back to "HOTD: Jack's Story" after writing this out! As for the "Engineering duo", well, for stories I usually need to be in a certain "mood" to write about them. So, there's unfortunately no telling how long it may take to update that story.

**Anyways guys, I guess that's about all I have to say for this chapter. So thanks for taking the time out of your day to read it, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
